This Corrosion
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: After Touya gives his magic to save Yukito, they have to settle into a new, romantic relationship with the complication of Yue in the background. The others around them are learning to embrace their new relationship as well. Touya/Yukito
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Corrosion

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Touya/Yukito, Yue/Clow. Maybe Yue/Touya- sorting out complicated feelings more than anything.

Rating: T+

Summary: After Touya gives his magic to save Yukito, they have to settle into a new, romantic relationship with the complication of Yue in the background. The others around them are learning to embrace their new relationship as well.

Warnings: yaoi, family drama

Author's Notes: I loved them as a couple in Cardcaptor Sakura. Named after my favorite Sisters of Mercy song. The lyrics, I felt, fit.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73

Date: October 18, 2013, 6:00 pm

Word Count: on going

This Corrosion- Part 1:

"Touya?" Fujitaka asked, laying his hand on his son's shoulder in deep concern. "It's been a few days now. You just don't seem fine."

Touya's dark eyes looked up as he struggled to straiten up using the counter. "I'm really fine. It'll pass."

"Can we talk before you go to school?" Fujitaka asked as Sakura came bouncing in the kitchen.

The girl's eyes grew concern when she looked over at Touya. He straitened up and gave her a stern expression. That told Fujitaka Sakura knew what was wrong with her brother, but he figured she had been sworn her to silence. Touya reached over and handed her lunch to her. "Go ahead without me. Tell Yuki I'll be along shortly and tell him not to worry."

She nodded, and Fujitaka could swear her eyes were glistening. "Good bye, Father... Bye...Oniichan," she mumbled before she bolt from the kitchen.

Touya swayed dangerously. Fujitaka moved quickly to help him sit at the table. "I'm taking you to the doctor. No more excuses. It's been almost a week. Weren't these the same symptoms Yukito had? You were taking care of him a lot recently. It could be the flu he had. Is that what it was?"

Touya was still and his expression grew grave. He shook his head. "No. Please trust me, I'm fine. I know what's wrong me. Over time, it'll get better or I'll get use to it. I'm sure of it, so please don't worry."

"Well, you could confide in me. I am your father and I worry about you, too. I know you're almost an adult and you've had to help out with Sakura a lot growing up. But it still doesn't mean I can't listen and try to give you some fatherly advice."

Fujitaka was sure Touya was going to blow him off, always being so stubborn. Instead, Touya sat up stiffly, looking as if he were going to confess some wrong-doing. "I gave away something very precious to save a person I care about. It was for someone I couldn't stand by and watch waste away anymore."

"What was it you gave up?" Fujitaka was troubled by the dire tone in his son's voice.

"It was what I inherited from mother. My sixth-sense," he answered.

Fujitaka took the information in with some shock. He never pretended to understand how his son's gift worked or what he experienced seeing the unnatural world, but he knew Touya greatly prized what he inherited from Nadeshiko. It gave him a deep connection with his mother. For him to give up something so valuable and rare spoke of deep emotions under Touya's cool surface.

Touya's dark eyes grew hard. "Are you angry with me, Father?"

Fujitaka was taken aback by that question. He shook his head. "Oh heavens no. It was yours to do with as you see fit. And if it saved the life of someone you cared about that much, I would never recriminate you. I don't understand how it happened or all the details, but you have good judgment, Touya, I'm proud having you as a son."

Touya's shoulders slumped a little in relief. "Thank you. I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me. That you might think I don't value Mother any more."

"I don't think that at all. You still have all your memories of her, and I know you still love her." Fujitaka stood up and poured his son some tea. He quietly watched his ashen son get some more color to his cheeks and steadier hands. Touya finally stared to smile just a little, so Fujitaka asked something he felt he knew the answer to. "So who was the lucky recipient of your gift?"

Now Touya looked a little guarded again. "I really should get to school. Yuki will be waiting on me."

Fujutaka took that as Touya's indirect way of telling him. It figured, Touya spent every spare minute with Yukito and never brought around any girls. He admitted he wasn't surprised in the least. Fujitaka let his fatherly instincts take over and asked, "Well, at least tell me if you've gotten serious with this person."

"No, not quite yet," Touya confessed. "But it is headed that way now that a big problem between us solved."

"If you cared enough to sacrifice so much, I'd say it's already very serious."

Touya rose from the table. "I've got to go. Thank you, I appreciate your understanding."

He gave Touya a bright smile. "Have a good day, Son." Touya grabbed his lunch and school bag. Fujitaka said, right before Touya left the kitchen, "Say hello to Yukito for me. After all, he's one very fortunate young man to have someone that cares so much about him."

Touya's back stiffened and then relaxed. He looked over his shoulder at Fujitaka and smiled. "I'll bring him over for some dinner. He's feeling much better. He know understands who he is, and it's a great relief to his mind."

"I'm glad to hear that."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

This Corrosion- 2:

Yue was once again buried deep inside Yukito. He was currently an observer, not to be in communication or control of the body he resided in. Sakura had been by a few minutes ago and told Yukito that Touya was on his way.

Touya, who had forced a promise from Yue in exchange for life sustaining magic, caused a flare of annoyance. Sakura was his legitimate master, he hoped Touya trusted him now. Of course, he was sworn to protected her. Clow had bid him to accept his new master, and he'd do anything Clow asked, but he admitted Sakura herself also compelled his broken heart to accept her with her plea for friendship.

Yue thought it over. Touya only forced the promise because he worried about her as a brother, but it was the other promise that really troubled him. Yue had had to swear to Touya to care for himself. It was for Yukito's sake, and if Yue was in control of his face now, it would be scowling. There was a part of him that wished he'd disappeared when Clow had died. Now things had grown so complicated in his heart.

Clow's intention for Yue, or rather Yukito's persona, was to eventually fall in love with his next master and devote himself solely to that person. He was a moon sign and needed the stability of love to seal him to Sakura while he was trying to regain his strength. But both his hearts were wayward, and Yue's own heart was at least his own. He was still choosing to love Clow and mourn over his loss, and that's where a slight resentment at Touya flared.

It wasn't really Sakura's fault for being so young and not able to heal his weakened state, but it was partly Yukito's fault for not being submissive to her magic calling. Yue'd never forgotten that moment three years ago, the minute Yukito's heart was lost when his and Touya's eyes met for the first time across a classroom. Yue had no control over Yukito's soft heart in the least.

Yukito and Touya had rapidly became very close friends; everyone else became secondary to their small world, save for Sakura and Fujitaka. At that time Yue had assumed Touya was to be his new master, but he was wrong.

Touya and Yukito studied, ate, and worked together. All their minutes were spent together. Yue saw how strongly they were drawn together, and there wasn't much they wouldn't do to be together. And there wasn't a thing Yue could do to change that, not that he would if Touya were Clow's successor.

And yes, he still felt drawn to the older brother of his new master. The magic was too intoxicating for him to ignore, and Yukito, as he was constructed, subconsciously looked for things strong in Clow's magic, so Yue would be beside the new master when the time was right. But it really was Touya's personality that drew kept Yukito to him and made them truly inseparable.

Yukito was a magic construct too, but he and Yue had two separate hearts in the same body, neither of which could vie for dominance at the moment. Yue was frustrated, but he had to admit he was grateful to Touya. The young man had saved his life. That's what Clow would have wanted, for Yue to keep living and protecting his new master. He was willing to do that, but the current situation caused confusion.

He was starting to pay more attention to Touya, because over the last week Yukito was starting to admit his romantic feelings for Touya to himself. Before, Yukito'd repress them, because he was subconsciously afraid Touya would reject him for not being human.

Yukito always kept a distance from others, even though his heart was kind and generous and in need to care for those around him. That's why he didn't joining clubs and such. He subconsciously knew he wasn't human. Yukito didn't want to take the off chance his hidden nature could hurt others. He was afraid of what he didn't know. He was really afraid he could harm Touya; that caused all sorts of agony in Yukito.

Touya was different from the other humans Yue had met. It had warmed Yukito deeply when Touya had shown him nothing but acceptance, concern, and protection over the last weeks as he languished. Now, Yukito desperately wanted to return that care to Touya.

Touya came riding up on his bike and stopped in front of him. Yue could feel Yukito's sudden rush of warmth and his heart pounded rapidly. Yukito was excited about being physically close to Touya. What did his master Sakura call it? Feeling "floaty"?

Touya looked exhausted, and Yukito asked after his well-being. Yue was surprised his own heart was troubled over Touya's wan complexion.

Touya waved off Yukito's inquiry and said, "Get on my bike, already. We're already running late, and I've missed too much school this week. I'll never get to collage at this rate."

Yukito gave him a fond smile and got onto the bike. They were off towards school when Touya asked, "So how are you holding up?"

"Me? I'm doing fine, but I do worry about you," Yukito said.

Touya was quiet, and all he could see was the back of his friend's head. He said in a solemn tone, "I know, Yuki, but don't worry over me. Being a little tired is certainly a small price to pay for having you with me. Stop thinking about it."

"We never have talked about it since then. Will you please? Tonight? I have a question."

"Not tonight; I work." Touya was silent for a moment. They pulled up to the high school's bike racks. "What question did you want to ask me?"

They both got off the bike and Touya started locking it up. Yukito asked in almost a whisper, after glancing around to make sure they were alone, "I know you told me I wasn't human, but do you know exactly what I am?"

Touya looked up at him. Yue could see pity and compassion in the cool and collected teen's eyes. Yue was just recently trying to understand this person his alter ego was so drawn to. The three years they'd spent together as close friends, Yue had spent most of his time pining over Clow and ignoring the bonding going on.

He was just biding his time for the new master to run into Clow's book and become the Card Captor. To his shock and dismay it wasn't Touya, but Sakura, that became the Card Captor.

With his life restored, and Sakura his new master, he had to now pay careful attention outside of pining for his old master. Especially, to the young man who laid his down his magic to breath life into him again.

Touya said with a gentle, faint smile he never gave anyone besides Yukito, "Tell you what. Come by for diner. I'll go to work afterwards, and I'll be by your house at midnight after work. I'll tell my dad we needed to study tomorrow morning, and I needed to sleep over so we can get in on the Saturday morning cram session."

Yukito had a flare of concern over finally knowing what he was, but nodded. There was a part of Yukito that didn't want to know what he was, but he needed to. There was determination to understand what Touya had sacrificed so much for. Yue didn't like this this upcoming conversation.

Yukito and Touya were being drawn together as if there was a magical connection accounting for it. But that couldn't be the case. Touya had no magic now, but still persisted in his loyalty to Yukito; and the same was reciprocated. It was as if a stronger magic was bonding them together, and Yue didn't understand what that magic was, fully. Yue wondered if he could figure out this power and control it in time to help his new master.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

This Corrosion- 3:

Yukito found dinner to be pleasant. Fujitaka always went out of his way to be kind, but tonight he seemed very concerned over the Kinomoto home being inviting to Yukito. Touya's father asked after his health and how school was going. Sakura sat across the table and just smiled.

Normally, she would have taken over the conversation, however, she was letting Touya and Yukito have time to talk at the dinner table; it was a sign she approved of her brother's choice in a boyfriend. Yukito was grateful he had had that conversation with Sakura at that café festival at her school; explaining how he felt about Touya had been for the best. Yukito's biggest bafflement was why Syaoran had stopped his puppy-crush.

It finally occurred to Yukito to ask Touya something as the the taller teen escorted him out of the house. "Touya, did you tell your father about us?"

"Sort of. He knows, if that's what you're wondering," Touya said, walking down the sidewalk towards his coffee shop job. "Does that bother you? That he knows how I feel about you?"

Yukito blushed slightly and gave him a soft smile. "No, I'm not bothered. He didn't seem to mind."

"He doesn't. He likes you a lot." They came to a stop at the darkened alleyway right before the entrance of the coffee shop.

Yukito was silent for several long minutes. He grew tense before he asked, "Does your father know about me not being human?"

"No. He just knows you were ill and I gave up my sixth-sense to save you," Touya explained. Touya stopped Yukito with a hand on his arm and drew him closer. Yukito's heart thudded in his chest when Touya brushed Yukito's cheek with his fingertips. "I promise to meet you after work."

"I know you will."

Yukito trembled when Touya bent over and whispered, "I haven't even kissed you, yet, Yuki. May I?"

All Yukito could do was nod, not knowing what to expect. Touya leaned over, tilted his head, and pressed his lips on Yukito's. He slowly reciprocated, enjoying the warm tingle in his stomach. Touya deepened the kiss by nudging Yukito's lips apart. He slowly glided his tongue across Yukito's and that caused warmth to spread all over his body.

Touya gently broke the kiss and caressed Yukito's cheek again. He shivered at Touya's touch and wished the taller teen didn't have to work. Touya smiled and said, "Soon," before he walked to the coffee shop.

* * *

Yukito was walking home while Yue brooded deep within. That kiss was sweet and had an innocence about it; it caused Yue some discomfort he couldn't quite define. When Yue got to Yukito's home and closed the door, he took over Yukito's body and transformed to into his true form.

He sank to his knees and ran his fingertips over his lips, feeling chilled as he tried to analyze what had just happened. Touya had kissed Yukito. Yes, Yue knew that was going to happen now that Yukito had given his heart to Touya, but there was a part of Yue feeling tugged towards something causing painful, bitter-sweet memories to flood to the surface. He had wanted Yukito to examine his heart and accept his feelings towards Touya, but it didn't mean there wasn't an adjustment he had to make as this relationship continued to develop.

Clow wasn't just his master. Clow Reed was his creator and teacher first, friend second, and at the end, lover. He only knew Clow's touch, and to feel another's, even in his human form, had created a numbness that even his sorrow under his cold surface couldn't penetrate.

He drew his legs up to his chest and drew his wings tighter around his shoulders. Sweet memories of the first time Clow kissed him flooded in. Yue had been bathing in a quiet, moonlit pool on Clow's property in Japan. Yue's long hair was floating around his waist giving him modesty. He hid his wings and was dripping the cool water on his shoulders and back, enjoying the sensation of cool droplets rolling down his hot skin.

He felt eyes on him and his master's presence. He swirled around and covered himself with his arms, lowering his burning face. "Did you want me, Master?"

Clow got a charming, warm smile. He asked in those playful, teasing tones, "Do you want to rephrase your question?"

Yue turned his back on Clow, now feeling toyed with. "Why must you vex me? Since we've move to Japan you've done nothing but things you knew would torment me." Yue caught his rapid breath and glistening eyes. "Why has my master played sport with me in recent months? What have I done to displease him?"

"Not a thing. You've pleased me a great deal. Seeing you in the moonlight, your skin glows so beautifully. It reflects all your magic inside. Come to the bank of this pool."

"But I'm naked."

"I know, I created you. I know what every part looks like. Your body is one of my best works."

Yue felt his long hair being tugged towards the bank when he was resistant. Clow gently turned Yue to face him. Yue grew distressed and tried to distract Clow, so he didn't have to pay attention to the thrill of having Clow's hands on his bare skin. "Master! You'll get all wet like this."

"I don't care."

Yue felt several feelings clash against each other. No matter what Clow asked him, he had to obey. He'd have no choice in the matter, but he was always a fair and gentle master. He never forced Yue to do anything distasteful.

Clow now gave him that all-knowing look. "You're a part of me created out of my magic and also out of my love. How could I not love you?" Clow's expression grew dour. "Why is your face so sad? Have I done something to offend you?"

"You speak of love to me and then you treat me like an object to use for your magic, not as if I have a heart inside that might desire you to use me for other purposes."

"I know you have a heart, a beautiful, strong heart, one I've neglected for much too long. Right now I want find out what I can give you to make up for this offense."

"Would you kiss me? Like you do her?" Yue ask, feeling frightened of his own boldness. He knew about the woman Clow had recently taken up with.

She was a very powerful space-time witch. Clow and she had collaborated on several large projects. Now that those projects were done, Clow and she had parted ways, and Clow had been a virtual hermit over the last few weeks. Yue had worried over his master being such a recluse, but he had to admit, a part of him was thrilled at having Clow to himself. Well, aside from Cerberus lurking around.

Clow smiled once again and leaned over. Yue felt the taste of his master's magic, it infused him, created an aching desire deep inside. When Clow parted from Yue he asked, "Would you like me to do more than kiss you?"

He forced the memory to abruptly halt, Yue's fingertips were pressed hard against his lips. He was Clow Reed's last lover. It was soon after that night Clow had passed away and bound Yue into that book.

He stood and went to the sofa. Touya would be here soon, so he shifted his temporary form and collapsed on the sofa, drifting into a fitful rest.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've tried to keep this story close to the manga, but I'm bending slightly. I'm including Nakuru in the background, just for some trouble's sake. I don't think it should throw anyone off too much. I just really need a troublemaker in the background and 'he' fits the bill.

This Corrosion- 4:

"Yuki, wake up," Touya said, gently shaking his fair-haired boyfriend.

Yukito woke with a start. "Touya! I fell asleep, so sorry. How'd you get in?"

"Your bedroom window. You still keep it unlocked." Touya gave him a self-satisfied smirk, crossing his arms, then he looked concerned. "You know you should lock that. Someone could break in."

"I know, but it was how you've always came in when I was busy," Yukito then gave him a warm smile. "I don't want to lock you out. Not ever." He then took Touya by the hand with hesitation, and now averted eyes. "So now that you're here, please tell me what you know about me."

Touya squeezed his hand and then brushed Yukito's bangs aside. "I know that you've been alive for a long time, or your other self. From what I understand, you're two magical entities fused into one. The other one is named Yue. He looks like an angel, with wings and everything. He's a guardian over something magical that Sakura owns. I don't know too many details about that. Right before you came to school and met me, it triggered a spell that created you."

"Did... he... Yue tell you?"

Touya scowled. "No. It was that loud-mouthed boy Nakuru."

"Boy? But... girl's clothes? It thought she... I mean... he was a girl."

"No, he's a boy alright. I could tell with my sixth-sense before I lost it. The little jerk isn't human either. He's your same kind, though, but I can't figure it all out. He's an idiotic tease. He likes to brag, so he came in handy when he showed up at my job tonight."

Yukito then grew dour. "That means I've only been... alive... for three years. And all the memories of grandparents... all my memories of everything before then..."

"All fabricated. At least, that's what Nakuru told me. You're original..." Suddenly, Touya looked very uncomfortable and looked down at their clasped hands. "...master... designed it that way for some reason. Nakuru said you also couldn't remember because you didn't want to for some reason. I'd have to ask Yue about that."

"So that means I don't have grandparents that'll be back home in two more days?"

"No. Your head makes up the times when they're here. They don't really exist," Touya said, breaking the news. Yukito started to slump forward, but Touya caught him and embraced him tightly. No doubt, Yukito's world was turning upside down. All Touya wanted to do was be Yukito's stabilizing force. "Don't be afraid of what I've told you. It makes no difference to me or my family. The people that care about you only want to comfort you."

"But I had feelings for them. It feels so strange, the idea of not having my grandparents."

"Of course you have feelings for them, or it wouldn't seem natural. It'll take some time. I suspect you'll grieve over the idea they're not real, but know there are real people in your life, and they want you to stay." Touya held him closer and said, "Forever."

Yukito nodded and laid his head on Touya's shoulder. "It's a lot to take in. You have to give me some time."

"I know, and I will. Just tell me what you need."

"Just hold me. I need to know what's real. I need physical touch so I can feel something real. Please, just hold me tonight," Yukito whispered in Touya ear. He shivered horribly as if he were in an ice storm.

"Yuki, I'm holding you, and I'm real." Touya drew Yukito onto his lap and rubbed his arms firmly to stop the shivering. "You're real." Touya wrapped his arms around Yukito's waist.

"Touya, I don't want to hurt you." Yukito started to struggle a little to break free of Touya's arms.

"You won't, Yuki, now settle down," Touya ordered, holding Yukito tighter.

"But I tried to hurt Sakura, didn't I?" Yukito asked, tears brimming his eyes. "The idea that I could harm anyone, let alone Sakura... or you... it hurts me."

"Yue won't harm us. He promised to look after Sakura, and he promised to take care of himself." Touya took Yukito by the upper arms firmly. Yukito stopped struggling and gave Touya a nervous, wide-eyed look. "So now stop. You aren't a danger to anyone you care about. Are you clear about that?"

Yukito nodded, looking as if he were on the verge of tears. Touya placed his hands on the sides of Yukito's face. He traced slow, lazy circles on Yukito's cheeks with his thumbs. Yukito finally said, "I'm clear about it."

"Good. I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm here for you. Take as long as you need. I want you to know that I won't leave you while you're going through this."

They spent several long minutes with their eyes locked. When Touya was certain Yukito's defenses were lowered he leaned in and kissed Yukito. This kiss, like the first, started leisurely and then intensified when Touya could tell Yukito was ready. Yukito's gentle and pleasing kiss ignited a fire in Touya's belly.

He parted from Yukito and asked, "Do you want to go to bed?"

Yukito's face turned pink and he nodded. Yukito rose and led Touya to the staircase. "Did you want to share my room, or do you want your own place now that things are different between us?"

Touya paused on the stairs and said, "What do you feel most comfortable with?"

Touya had hopes he could still share Yukito's bedroom like normal, but that had to be Yukito's choice. He had to admit his exhaustion from work and loosing his sixth-sense was being pushed aside in favor of the possibility of making out with Yukito.

He could see Yukito was thinking it over, cheeks flushing brightly. "You can stay in my room. I really need you by me."

Touya needed no other prompting, taking Yukito's hand and tugging him the rest of the way to the bedroom.

* * *

Yue had a feeling Yukito was well on his way to losing his purity tonight. Yukito's emotions were a torrent, in particular, love and lust. Yue wished he could give them some privacy, but there was no way.

Yue mentally sighed. He figured Yukito would be a lot more modest in spite of his passion for Touya, and he was hoping for a little more time before this awkward situation so he could finish dealing with his emotions over Clow.

Yue was happy, of course, now that Yukito had his heart clear. Yue's mind drifted to his first time with Clow. He hoped Yukito's first time would be smoother than what he'd experienced.

The balance between master and servant had been difficult to navigate. There was confusion and pain involved in that first night with Clow, however, a balance was struck eventually. The love making with Clow only bonded Yue to his master stronger, but it had almost gone the other way and driven them apart. At least Yukito and Touya were equals and wouldn't have to suffer through that particular hardship, still, other difficulties would surely be on their way.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

This Corrosion- 5:

Yukito turned his back to Touya and quickly changed into his navy pajamas from the dresser. He could hear Touya changing behind him. Touya and he kept a few clothes at each other's homes so it'd be easier to be flexible with their work schedules and studying. No doubt, Touya was changing into fresh boxers and a tank top.

When he turned around he could see he was half right. Touya was in his boxers only. He went and turned off the overhead light, leaving the bright, full moonlight. Touya sat on the edge of Yukito's bed after pushing the blankets aside. Yukito quickly set aside his glasses on the nightstand and everything appeared a little fuzzy. He wondered in passing why his creator hadn't given him good eyesight. Was that a deliberate choice or an accident?

"Yuki, come here," Touya said, firmly holding out his hand. Yukito took Touya's hand and held still when Touya took off his pajama top. It was as if Touya made sure his fingers brushed over as much of Yukito's bare arms as possible. "You'll be too hot laying next to me."

"Yeah, I guess so," Yukito awkwardly agreed. Touya slid into bed and pulled Yukito down beside him. He quickly pulled the covers over them.

"Do you want me hold you?"

"Yes."

Touya then took Yukito in his arms. "You do know I won't make any moves you don't want me to. I know you're new to this sort of thing, so you're in control of what happens."

Yukito then had a concern come to him; there was something he had to make absolutely clear to Touya before this went any further. It started nagging him horribly as Touya started nuzzling his neck. It was ruining the pleasure spreading throughout his stomach.

"Touya?"

"Are you okay? Am I moving too fast?"

"No, that's not it. I just wanted you to know that I want this. Me being with you is not because I feel obligated because you saved my life. I'd still feel the same way about you, regardless. You know that? I'm not doing this because I felt I owed you something; you're here because I want you here."

"I do know that. I would have stayed at home if I thought you felt some need to be obligated to me. I want you, but only if you're clear on that."

"Touya..." Yukito buried his face in the pillow under his head. "I have wanted you. I was so scared to ask."

Touya crawled on top of Yukito and whispered in a steamy tone, "Ask me to touch you, Yuki. I want to hear you ask for it. It'd turn me on."

Yukito's face grew hot ask he begged, "Please put your hand on me."

Touya didn't say anything. Yukito could now feel Touya's body talk to him. Touya rubbed his groin on Yukito's leg, Touya was very aroused. "I want you so much, Yuki. Just relax."

It wasn't long before a lot of mutual touching and kissing brought them to ultimate bliss. Touya chuckled a little, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. "Yuki, I can't stay awake any longer. I know I should help clean..."

"Sleep, Touya. I've got everything."

Yukito got a cool, damp washcloth and wasn't surprised to see Touya totally unconscious when he got back. He couldn't repress the smile from his face as he cleaned Touya's belly and his own. He got everything in order and settled beside Touya and drew the blanket up around them.

He was still shivering at allowing someone to touch him so intimately. He was so trilled he had let that first touch be Touya's. Touya had given him so much friendship, time, and affection.

He started when Touya mumbled in a drowsy state, "I didn't just give you my magic on that day, you know. I gave you my heart."

Yukito said, "I know. I gave you mine, too."

It was soon that Yukito drifted off to sleep, as well.

* * *

Yue found the whole interaction very tame and chaste in comparison with some of the sex acts he had participated in with Clow. Clow's appetites fell outside of the realm of "normal", from what Yue understood of human sex. Yue tried to oblige every whim his master had; sometimes those whims lead to a profound confusion and deep joy inside Yue's heart.

He started to ache remembering some of those times. Yukito drifted off to sleep, leaving Yue feeling lonely. So he went into his memories of lying by Clow in the dark of his bedroom. He didn't want to go to this memory, but he couldn't avoid it.

Clow asked, "Are you comfortable with what I'm asking?"

Yue's mouth got dry and he shook his head, drawing his wings around him. "You are my master, I do as you bid, but to do that? To be the dominant one? It makes me feel strange."

"I don't want you to do anything to make you uncomfortable. You may tell me 'no' if you don't want to do as I ask. The rules in my bed are different then elsewhere. I want you to understand that."

"I'm torn," Yue said, balling up and struggling to keep himself hidden from his master's gaze with his wings. "You should make me submissive in your bed, but you tell me that you want me to be the one to... penetrate you. I don't understand. It just doesn't seem... proper."

"Hide your wings and face me, Yue," Clow prodded firmly. Yue dissipated his wings and turned over to face Clow. He still wouldn't meet the man's eyes. Clow's hand caressed his face. "Forcing you to do something that would hurt you is not what I want. I want you to enjoy our time together. It's not satisfying to me if you don't find pleasure in what we do."

"I have, so far. I just... your request... I just... To have me be in control of your body... It worries me."

Clow took Yue's right hand. He gently nibbled the fingers and then took them in his mouth and massaged each finger with his tongue. Yue moaned and flopped back on the bed. He felt his groin grow hotter and tighter.

"Now tell me what you want me to do, Yue."

"I don't know! I'm confused! I'm your property! I have no right to violate your body in the way you ask of me!"

Clow gripped his shoulders and shook him enough to get his attention and stop his protest cold. "It's fine if you don't want to. Don't feel as if you're disappointing me. You aren't an object to me. I gave you a heart so you could choose to love on your own."

"My will is my own?"

"Yes. If you choose to not make me your catamite, then that's fine with me. I will accept that."

Yue took a deep breath and nodded. "Can we do something else?"

Clow gave him the warmest smile that made Yue's heart thud painfully in his chest. "As you wish. Lay on your back and relax."

Yue shivered and struggled to shut off the rest of the memory. He was shocked when Touya's arm flopped over him, or Yukito rather, and clenched him tight. He murmured in Yukito's ear with sleepy tones, "Yuki... I'm here for you. Don't worry... won't leave you... no matter what. Just trust me."

Yue took a deep breath at Touya's plea. To trust him was tough. Yue must on a very deep level trust Touya, to allow this intimacy. Touya, even though he was a descendant of Clow Reed, was vastly different. So the courting process was vastly different. Yue was despairing, wondering if he could ever just grow to find comfort in what Touya was giving Yukito.

Yue actually took over Yukito's body and wrapped his arm around the exhausted Touya. He whispered in Touya's ear, "I trust you with my very existence. You've proved yourself true to me."

Then Touya fell into a deeper sleep. Yue nuzzled Touya's dark hair wishing and pretending it was Clow's.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

This Corrosion- 6:

Yukito awoke when he felt something warm beside him. His scratchy eyes opened to see Touya in a deep sleep next to him. His face grew hot when he realized he had no clothes and neither did Touya, and then last night came back to his memory. He relaxed a little when he realized Touya wasn't going to wake up easily. He couldn't help but still feel a little shy; it was his nature.

He crept out of his bed and threw on his glasses, pajamas, and slippers. As he left his bedroom he couldn't stop smiling. As Sakura would say, he was feeling all "floaty." He made his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast: blueberry crepes and coffee. When he was almost finished, he heard shuffling behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw poor Touya, now wearing boxers and a teeshirt, struggling to wake up as he stumbled towards the kitchen table. "Good morning. I've got your coffee."

Yukito served him coffee and a plate of crepes. Touya's blurry eyes blinked a few times. He murmured, "Thanks, Yuki. I needed this."

"You pushed yourself so hard last night," Yukito said, joining him with his own breakfast.

Touya, in spite of his exhaustion, gave him a devilish smirk and said, "I didn't mind."

Yukito felt his skin grow warmer. "We should go to the cram session today. We've both missed a lot of school, lately. Besides, I want to do what we told your father we're going to do. I do respect him. But if you are feeling too sleepy, I'll walk you home."

"You are right, I really need the extra study time. Exams are coming up. Plus, I have to say I'd feel pretty bad about blowing off Dad after the conversation I had with him yesterday. I can make it to the cram sessions. Just glad I don't have to work tonight."

"I want to make sure you get to college. I know you really want to go," Yukito said.

"I do. I want to study archeology. Hey!" All of the sudden Touya became furious. "The brat thinks he's interested in archeology, too. He's been kissing my father's ass, and I'm getting pissed off."

Yukito didn't need a translations to know who "the brat" was. Yukito chuckled. "Syaoran is a sweet kid. You shouldn't be so hard on him. You know, he really likes Sakura."

"Bite your tongue!" Touya snapped. "I'll choke the snot out of the brat if he comes anywhere near Sakura. Damn, it was easier when he had a crush on you. What ever happened to that?"

"I don't know. I tried to puzzle that out myself." Yukito shrugged. "Anyway. We should get cleaned up and get to school."

* * *

Yue internally snorted. He was the one that had yanked a knot in Syaoran's tail and set him straight about his crush on Yukito. Oh well, he shouldn't expect gratitude for his good deed. Besides, he felt pity for the poor kid trying so hard for Yukito's attention when the boy could find what he wanted elsewhere.

Yue 'd have to admit he was amused by Touya's enmity with the boy. It was "cute."

So now they were off to school. Yue hoped that would go smoothly, considering the weakened state Touya was in. But no. His wish was foiled when Nakuru shouted in "her" screechy voice, "Touya-kun! Hey there!" It was like nails on a chalkboard.

Yue could feel that Yukito felt some pity for "her," and wanted to be nice. Yukito didn't ever want to offend anyone, so continued on addressing her with "chan." Fine, if Nakuru wanted to be referred to as a girl, Yue would refer to her as a girl, too. It didn't change the fact that Yue had to figure out how someone like her was created. Only an extremely power wizard like Clow could manage it, and Yue doubted Nakuru would give him a straight answer. He had to be patient and hope she bragged to Touya some more.

He wanted to consider her malevolent, craving Touya's magic. It was too late for her to get that, now that Yue possessed it, but there were other things she craved from Touya.

She came prancing up to them and said, "Don't you two look exhausted? I hope you weren't up doing something you shouldn't have, Touya."

"Mind your own business," Touya said, tugging Yukito past her.

Yue knew this creature, Nakuru, desired Touya as much as Yukito did. It wasn't just the magic this interloper desired. It was also Touya's heart, as well as the caring and protection Touya gave to his loved ones. But too, Yue knew it was the sexual element that Nakuru was craving. Moon signs craved sexual contact horribly.

Nakuru was trying, in her own overbearing way, to use Touya to balance out her sexual cravings. Frankly, Yue was was shocked at the miracle Yukito went so long as virgin, but then again, he wasn't. Yukito's heart was strong and would only give itself to someone who he could trust. He wouldn't sleep around, but find someone to bond with. It was exactly what Yue had done. He had waited on Clow, patiently, and then satisfied his cravings.

To Yue's irritation, Nakuru draped herself over Touya and winked at Yukito. "I'll still take this off your hands, even though he's not as shiny any more."

Yue wished for five minutes he could part from Yukito and shake the boy until his teeth rattled. Rather than do anything to tell Nakuru to back off, Yukito naively smiled and said, "I think Touya's wonderful as he is."

He wondered what was wrong with Yukito. Had he not one jealous bone in his body? Did he not understand this harlot was trying to get Touya to cheat? He searched Yukito's mind and feelings for why he wasn't upset. Then it struck him.

Yukito wasn't jealous in the least because he had faith in Touya's feelings. If Touya had known Yukito wasn't human all along and still chose to befriend him, then Touya's eyes wouldn't roam. Plus, Touya had told him all about Kaho. If Touya shared something so intimate with him, then he would have told Yukito of any feelings he had for Nakuru.

All of this dredged up his jealousy over Clow any time he took a lover. No, there were a few differences between he and Yukito, the main one being that Yukito hadn't had his heart broken before.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

This Corrosion- 7:

Touya crept into his home Saturday evening after taking Yukito home after the cram session. He thought he was quiet enough, but his father called out, "Touya? Finally home?"

"Yeah," he said, walking into the kitchen. "Where's Sakura?"

Fujitaka said, "It's strange hearing you ask that question; I always used to ask you. She's at Tomoyo's place. They're having a sleepover after going to see a movie with Syaoran."

"Not the brat," Touya murmured, not able to work up any more energy to protest Syaoran hanging out with his sister.

"Well it looks like it's good that she's out, regardless of your protest; you look like you could use some rest. I'll start some dinner. Anything special?"

"Whatever you want," Touya said, flopping down at the kitchen table.

His father started preparing some rice and chicken. "No Yukito tonight?"

"I needed some rest, so I'll catch up with him tomorrow afternoon before work."

"Touya, I know you want to earn your own things, like a motorcycle and an education, but right now you seem like you need to take some time to rest. Maybe if you reduced your work scheduled some, you could then catch up with schoolwork. You could then pick up working again when you've recovered enough."

Touya felt a bit of scowl come to his face. "I really want to accomplish it on my own."

"I know, son, and I'm so very proud of that. But you do need to realize when you need to rely on others. This is one time in your life you need to do that. Just until you get your feet underneath you."

"But then the person I sacrificed for will feel guilty, and I don't want that."

"It'll make that person feel worse if you burn out and get sicker yet. And, Touya, can we drop pretense? I know it's Yukito that you're talking about," Fujitaka said gently, and gave Touya and encouraging smile. "I'm not upset if he's the one you want to date."

"He is the person I'm dating," Touya admitted after a few, long, silent minutes. His face was warm, even though his father seemed comfortable with the admission. It wasn't that Yukito was a boy, necessarily, that made Touya leery of admitting it to his father, it was that this was the first person he was "bringing home to meet his father." So he was really wanting to impress Fujitaka with his judgment in picking a mate.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way. Don't you think Yukito would be upset if you wore yourself out? He'd start taking the blame because your sacrifice led to an illness."

Touya clenched his lips tight and looked down at the table. He clenched his hands and finally nodded, remembering Yukito's tears right after he realized what Touya had sacrificed for him. He couldn't and wouldn't lie about why Yukito was suddenly feeling better, so he'd been truthful.

"He does already blame himself, even though I try to make him stop. I hate it when he blames himself for any of this. It was just something that came up, as if he had cancer or heart failure or something like that. I think he'll accept that one day, but for now he still feels guilty."

"I know how he feels. For the longest time I blamed myself for your mother not having her family in her life. She so desperately missed them, but at the same time, she was steadfast in wanting to be with me. She was very firm with me. She kept insisting it was her choice to sacrifice and marry me. She kept saying the sacrifice was worth it to her, and she never regretted it."

"What happened?"

Fujitaka gave him a warm smile. "After a while I accepted her words and then started showing her gratitude for her sacrifice on my behalf. Just give Yukito time to understand how much you care for him."

Touya felt such gratitude towards his father's understanding right at that moment. He was silent as his father finished cooking and served them dinner. Touya looked down at the plate and realized he'd better enjoy this fathering while he could. It wouldn't be long before he would be out on his own, at college, and leaving Sakura and his father on their own.

He also started to wonder about Yukito in that equation of his future. Yukito had never stated any wishes for his future, just that he'd find a job after high school. Yukito talk of the future in vague terms and would always turn the questions back on Touya.

"I just want to make him happy."

"Are you doubting Yukito is happy?"

"There is a part of him that doesn't seem settled," Touya said, thinking of Yue. He'd only met the stunning, angelic creature once, but he seemed so bitter. If Yue was a part of Yukito, he had to make peace with him. Touya'd just started worrying about that on his way home, because Yue hadn't shown himself in a week. He needed to ask Yue some questions on Yukito's behalf, but now it seemed Yue, for some reason, was hiding. "I just want to make sure all of him is happy."

Fujitaka nodded and said, "Just give it time and be steadfast. Love is like an important principle in archeology. Even the hardest and coldest of stones gets worn down into soft, warm sand by the constant movement of water against its surface. Just be the water, Touya. You have the steadfastness to get what you want from Yukito, no matter what the circumstances."

Touya nodded and their conversation turned to other topics, like Sakura and his father's upcoming work trip to Hokkaido to study the Ainu. He took his father's advice to heart. He wouldn't waver from loving Yukito and making some sort of truce with Yue. He didn't just want Yue to acquiesce, he wanted Yue to be comfortable with everything, too.

* * *

Yue was busy trying to track Nakuru through the city to see where her master lived, but she was clever and lost him in the press of people in a busy city with an active night life. He swooped up on top of a building and hunched over in frustration.

There was the smallest corner of his heart that wondered if somehow Clow wasn't still around. To create something like Nakuru would require that kind of skill. He shook his head with a vicious snort. No, there was no way; Yue's jealous heart wouldn't let him entertain the thought that Clow would replace him with that... harlot. If Clow was still alive, wouldn't he seek out his book, cards, and servants and put things back the way they were?

At least, that's what Yue kept telling himself, in spite of the nagging sensation something wasn't right. He admitted he was pursuing Nakuru out of jealously and a very off-chance hope of running into Clow. He so wanted to be with Clow again as his master and lover.

He gave up his pursuit and flew high in the sky. It was coming on two o'clock at night. He suddenly found himself flying towards his master's home, but he knew she wasn't there. She was safe at that smart, wise girl's home Cerberus liked so much. What was at his master's home right now he could possibly desire?

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

This Corrosion- 8:

Touya heard a knock on his window. He rose, trying to shake off his sleepiness. He was shocked from his sleep at seeing Yue floating outside his window. Touya opened the window and stood aside. Yue floated in and landed on floor.

Touya asked, "Is Sakura okay?"

"The master is fine. The other guardian is with her."

Touya smirked. "Good. Thanks for keeping track of her. So how's Yuki?"

"He's fine, too. Resting and dreaming."

"Then did you want to talk to me about something?" Touya asked, stiffing a yawn.

"Yes, I've been trying to find out what Nakuru is up to. It's the same taste as Clow's magic. I can feel that."

"How do you know?" Touya asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He didn't miss the heat coming to Yue's face as he averted his eyes. "It's because it was the same flavor as your magic when I took it. It was... heady... for me."

Touya didn't miss the husky tone that had the barest flavor of lust, and he admitted he was a little disturbed by that. Did Yue feel something for him, too? Yue was a stranger to him. He knew this was a part of Yukito, but it was a part he didn't know yet.

Touya sighed and shook his head. "So you're still seeking out Clow's magic?"

Yue shivered and nodded. "I desire that magic. It gave birth to me, it nurtured me, and then loved me."

Touya felt a wave a pity for this creature and shook his head. "The magic didn't love you. The person behind the magic loved you. You seem very confused."

Yue scowled at him and stumbled backwards as if Touya had slapped him. "How dare you?" he hissed barely above a whisper. "You're ignorant. My master wielded great power. He was his magic and you... you don't even know what you gave away, ignorant whelp, if you think that way."

Touya was taken aback and concerned when the angelic creature got distressed and started trembling. Touya reached over for his shoulder and then a magical wind picked up and a flurry of feathers covered Yue. When the feathers withdrew and dissipated in a glow, Yukito appeared in his pajamas and without glasses. He fell forward, but Touya caught him and helped lay him onto the ground.

Touya panicked when he heard his father and a muffled, "Touya? Are you okay?"

He quickly put Yukito under his bed and and answered his door. He looked at his concerned father and shook his head. "Sorry. I had a bad dream and fell out of bed. I'm fine. I only hurt my pride."

"Okay. If you're sure," Fujitaka said, looking a little mollified, but still worried.

"I just need to get back to sleep. So sorry."

"Fine. Just let me know if you need anything." Fujitaka patted Touya on the shoulder and went back to his bedroom.

He shut his door and went over to see Yukito only starting to open his eyes slowly. He then seemed startled, but Touya gripped his shoulders and drew Yukito into his arms. He quickly clamped his hand over Yukito's mouth.

"Shuuuu... dad will hear us," Touya whispered.

Yukito nodded slowly; Touya felt Yukito's body relax in his arms. He smiled and held Yukito closer. As he slightly rocked the lighter teen, he worried and wondered about how Yue was going to fit into this whole equation. He put that aside when Yukito shyly pressed a soft kiss on Touya's jaw.

"How did I get here?" he asked in a whispered.

"Yue was out looking for something. He came here when he didn't find it."

Yukito 's face grew disturbed. "It's pretty scary falling asleep one place and waking up in another."

"I bet." Touya ran his hand over Yukito's arm. "Since you're here, you want to sleep over? I'll have to sneak you out tomorrow morning, but at least I can watch over you a bit."

Yukito hesitantly nodded. Touya gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and tugged him into bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Yukito and kissed his forehead again. Their lips finally met and Touya was amazed to feel Yukito's sudden rush of passion. It ignited Touya's cravings.

Touya pressed firmer, deeper kisses and let his hands roam over Yukito's soft skin under the pajama. Touya pushed Yukito onto his back, trying to be as quiet as possible. As nice as his father had been about him dating Yukito, he doubted this was something he'd be happy about.

He paused before letting his hand travel under Yukito's waistband. He didn't tense up, so Touya continued and started stroking Yukito gently. Touya was so intent on Yukito's pleasure he was shocked to feel a hand on his own groin. "Oh, Yuki..." he moaned and started nibbling on Yukito's neck. "Stop, I want to do something to you."

Yukito paused and then Touya got his hand free. He tugged Yukito's pajamas to get better access and trailed kisses down his stomach. He held back a moment, gaging the tension in Yukito. There was some trembling, but nothing that told Touya to stop. He languidly went down on Yukito.

Yukito inhaled sharply and bucked his hips upward. Touya pushed Yukito's hips back down and continued. Touya felt Yukito's hands in his hair. Suddenly, Yukito seized up, but Touya knew Yukito wasn't finished. He continued, but Yukito was trying to get away suddenly, and whispering, "Touya, please stop. I can't. Please don't do this to me."

Touya stopped immediately, worried about Yukito's trembling. "It's okay. I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you. Just relax."

Yukito balled up and was shaking horribly. Touya's stomach sank. He was concerned he'd pushed Yukito too fast. He carefully took Yukito in his arms and whispered over and over, "I'm so sorry."

Finally, Yukito's body grew lax and he fell into a fitful rest. Touya was horribly discouraged, but he remembered his father's encouragement from earlier. "Don't worry, Yuki. I'll be the water and soften you."

* * *

Yue was shocked. He had no idea why Yukito had suddenly seized up and refused to let Touya finish pleasuring him. It made no sense, and yes, he was pretty irritated over the whole thing. His alternative self should have his own life and such.

Yue had lashed out at Touya in loneliness and pain at losing Clow, earlier. He regretted that. Touya wasn't an ignorant whelp, and Touya deserved an apology. Still, his emotions should have never leaked over into Yukito's consciousness. Never.

Clow had said it wouldn't. Hadn't he? No, there was a caveat to that. Yue remembered with a sickness that one particular night. Clow and he finished making love. It was intense and it was the way Yue preferred and what was appropriate: he was Clow's catamite.

"One day I'll pass away and you'll go to another master."

Yue ignored that. Yes, he knew humans died, but not his master. Clow's magic was strong enough to sustain him for a long, long time. Yue shook his head and propped up on his elbow from their tangled, sweaty, post-sexual embrace. "You are my master." He picked up Clow's hand and kissed the palm. "I'll never have another. I'll never love another."

Clow chuckled and clutched Yue's thick, silvery hair. "I'll tell you what. Your heart will split in two one day. You'll live two separate lives, unless your other heart falls in love and you follow after it."

"Never. I couldn't care less about that. There is no one that would compel me to love them like I love you."

"You're heart will be in two, separate pieces, but they'll be connected. If your other heart falls in love, you'll have some influence over it." Clow placed his palm on Yue's chest. "But this, will have to agree to it."

"Agree?"

"Yes, in other words," Clow gave him a gentle smile, "you'll have to have affection for who ever your other heart falls in love with. Not just tolerate that person."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

This Corrosion- 9:

Touya awoke without Yukito in his bed, but it was still warm where he had slept. He was disturbed by Yukito's absence. All he wanted to do was hash things out with Yukito, and now he was gone. He rolled over on his back and dragged his wrist over his eyes.

Now what? Touya was totally confused on what to do. He had no idea why Yukito made him stop in the middle of sex last night. All he wanted to do was make Yuki feel good, but there was something that was keeping Yukito from allowing himself to enjoy physical pleasure. Touya inhaled deeply as his father called him for breakfast.

* * *

Yue crumbled into himself when he got to Yukito's home. He let Yukito take over their body and melt down on the carpet and sobbed as if there were no tomorrow. Yue could tell Yukito was so confused over why he couldn't give himself over to Touya. He wanted to let Touya go down on him, but he just felt panicked suddenly.

Yue wanted his two hearts to be separate so he could nurse his love for Clow and let Yukito have a love life. Yukito had so desperately wanted what Touya was giving him, yet he pulled back and didn't understand why. Yue felt so ashamed, because that was really his fault. He was sure he was the reason Yukito had pulled back from Touya.

Yue knew he was really the one who froze, and felt so guilty over Yukito's pain and confusion. Yukito got up, showered and got dressed in an over-sized shirt and jeans, more casual than he would normally wear, but he wasn't planning on leaving his home. This was the day his grandparents should be coming home. His head would make up the visit and their new departure. He now knew it to be fake, and that hurt so much

He gasped as his memories loaded up, suddenly. He now knew they where fake, but now he "remembered" his grandparents coming and laying aside their luggage as he greeted them. He now "remembered" them asking after his grades and such. The eerie thing was that he couldn't remember their faces.

His stomach sank as he "remembered" his "grandparents" taking their luggage and bidding him farewell and now he was alone for two weeks while they went to Fiji. He hated his altered memories; they terrified him.

He lay balled up on his bed and took a deep breath. What right did he have to be with Touya? He was nothing more than some sort of puppet or a mask used to disguise some creature he didn't even know about. He was only, technically, three years old. How could he ever hope to please Touya or make him happy? Surely, Touya would be happier with a human lover.

Yukito balled up tighter and wondered what "Yue" was like. Maybe it'd be easier to surrender and just let Yue have total control. He start wondering why he was even necessary.

These were the thoughts Yukito had that disturbed Yue deeply. He couldn't allow this to continue.

* * *

Yue was alarmed. Yukito's thoughts were drifting into the almost suicidal early Monday morning. Yukito stopped feeling the will to live. Yukito no longer felt as a person, but some sort of an empty puppet.

This drift into depression couldn't happen. Yue could live on without Yukito, technically, but it would be with great damage. Yukito couldn't live without Yue, though. And now Yue was feeling anxious. Yue just found he couldn't let Yukito drift away.

Yue had to find purposes and meaning in his own life beside helping his new master. Maybe helping Yukito and Touya have a satisfying sex life could occupy him for a while. He started to smile as he reminisced about all the times Clow had bedded him. There was so much Touya could do to Yukito that just would be so satisfying.

Yukito could be happy rather than so sad, and with confidence. All Yue had to do was finish grieving Clow and find a way to make peace with Touya. Yue mentally sighed. What could he even begin doing to start that process? It all just seemed overwhelming.

* * *

Nakuru leaned towards Touya. Touya was aggravated the "girl" had cornered him against a bookshelf in a lonely corner of the school's library. She gave him a flirtatious smirk first thing on Monday morning. "So where it that little boyfriend of yours?"

"Sick," was all Touya would give the obnoxious "girl."

"Aww... a shame. So Touya, how about we go for a walk after school. We could do some homework and then... maybe..." She hooked her finger under the top button of her blouse and let it unfasten. "...some extra circular activity?"

"Not hardly," Touya answered dryly with a glare. She leaned in close enough to where Touya could smell her floral perfume and see how smooth and soft her skin was.

"You know, I still want this, even without your magic," she said, laying her hand over Touya's heart. Then her hand traveled downwards slowly. "And if you don't give me that, can I at least have this?"

Touya was too startled by her boldness to stop her hand in time. Her hand paused when it got to Touya's groin. She pressed her chest to Touya's and started fondling him through his slacks.

Touya was getting hard and forgetting he was in public. She started nipping his neck as her hand got aggressive. He tried backing away, but she was quick and determined to keep her hand on his crotch. His face got blazing hot as he got pissed at being toyed with.

"I have one, too. Put your hand up my skirt and see for yourself. But I'm betting it's my backside you're interested in. I'd let you take me like that."

He shoved her away, suddenly feeling shocked at himself. Touya felt his face was still hot as he quickly stepped away from her groping hand. He glowered at her. "Don't ever touch me again. I'm already spoken for, so stop trying. Yukito is who I want."

"I could finish that hand job for you, and little Tsukishiro wouldn't have to know." She swirled around and there was an arrogant smirk over her shoulder. "Any time you want me to finish that just let me know. I'll do whatever you ask. And, I'm more than willing to let you have all sorts of things. Is your little, timid Tsukishiro craving you like I am? I doubt it. He seems fridge."

She left him alone in the corner of the library. Touya sat in the nearest chair and slumped forward. He was awash in shame and guilt. How could he have ever let that girl get even that far with him when Yukito had been the only one on his heart for three years?

He stood, walked out of the library, and faked an illness. He went immediately to the one person he needed advice from. He headed to the university and his father's office.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

This Corrosion- 10:

"Touya? Are you here to have lunch? It's early, and I thought you still had Trig and French today?"

"I do, but I have to talk to you about something."

Fujitaka knew he should send his son back to school. He really should admonish Touya for not attending class, because he had missed so much school lately. However, his son's eyes looked so incredibly sad, he just felt compelled to comfort his son.

Fujitaka took up his briefcase and guided his son out of his office. "I don't have to give another lecture until two, so I'll take you for an early lunch."

Fujitaka took his son to a small café at the edge of the university and found them a secluded table. Touya was always pretty quiet, never using an excess of words, but the boy's silence disturbed Fujitaka on their walk to the café.

After getting their sandwiches and coffee Fujitaka said, "You look so incredibly glum. What happened?"

"I guess I have to be frank with you because I need some advice. Yukito and I have been more intimate over the last week, more so than just friends."

Fujitaka took in the news. He had really wanted Touya to wait to get serious when he was finished with college, but then he'd be a hypocrite, because he had married Nadeshiko when she was sixteen. Besides, he could see how sincere Touya was over Yukito. And, well, Touya was a seventeen year old male. It'd be hard to imagine he wouldn't be tempted to explore having sexual relations of some sort.

"Well, I hope you're being responsible with Yukito."

Touya looked distinctly annoyed. He said in dry sarcasm, "It's not like I can get him pregnant."

"You didn't understand me," Fujitaka said in a gently chiding tone. "Not just physically, but also emotionally. First loves can be tricky to navigate."

"So I'm finding out. He's kind of hesitant, and I don't want to go too fast."

"Just keep being steady. Let him dictate the pace. I remember being your age. It's not easy to be patient, but it is worthwhile if it's someone you really care about."

"I know, but something happened this morning. There's this girl at school that's been trying to get my attention. I don't really like her, but there was this moment she tried something. I actually forgot what I was doing, but I stopped her before things really got anywhere. Now I feel horrible. Like I did something wrong."

Fujitaka took in the information and thought over it carefully. "Just because you had a general reaction to this girl doesn't mean you like her. Sometimes it happens. You're young and, well, a boy. Did you let this girl get very far?"

"No. I did stop her pretty quick. Just the whole thing embarrassed me. I want to be loyal to Yukito."

"That's what counts. You didn't let it go far and you told her no. You want to be loyal to Yukito. So take the information you have now and avoid situations like what you were in. It sound like this business with the girl is a side effect of a deeper problem you have with Yukito."

Touya sipped on his coffee, still looking rather dour. "Yeah, there is a big problem I haven't figured out yet."

Fujitaka gave him an encouraging smile. "You will. Just stay the course. You have that type of personalty."

Touya was silent for a little while and then asked, "Should I tell Yukito about what happened with the girl?"

"Do you think this girl would say something to Yukito?"

"I know she would."

"Then tell Yukito exactly what happened and don't go into a whole lot of details that might upset the situation. Just be blunt and honest. Give him some space to think about it, but let him know how you feel. If you want to keep pursuing a relationship with him, then let him know that."

"Thanks," Touya said before finishing his lunch.

* * *

Touya knocked on Yukito's door. He waited patiently for Yukito to answer. There was none for several long minutes. Finally, Yukito opened the door. Touya was surprised to see him dressed so casually in a teeshirt and jeans. His feet were totally bare as well.

"You weren't at school today," Touya said, noticing the dark circles under Yukito's eyes.

"I felt I needed some rest."

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

"I know," Yukito said uncharacteristically glumly. Yukito moved aside and let Touya in. They went to the kitchen, and Yukito started some tea. When they had hot, green tea, they sat at the table. Touya noticed how deathly silent Yukito was.

"Are you okay?" Touya asked. "I wasn't sure after last night."

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to lead you on," Yukito said, not meeting Touya's eyes.

"Don't feel bad in the least. I never want you feel like you have to do something you don't feel comfortable with. Like I said, we'll go at your pace. I'm willing to go slower."

Yukito gave him a wan smile and said, "Thank you for being patient. I want to be with you, but I just feel so confused."

Touya then got uneasy. He took Yukito's hand and squeezed it. "Yuki, something happened at school today."

"What was it?"

"Nakuru tried to make out with me this morning. I stopped her, but not quick enough for me to feel as if I did right by you in the situation. Believe me, I don't want her around me. She caught me off guard, and I'm so sorry."

Yukito eyes grew empty. That disturbed Touya more than than if he were to cry or be forgiving or any number of things. There was a hollow, dreamy smile that came to Yukito's face. He got up and started fiddling with the tea kettle.

"Yuki? Yuki!"

* * *

Yue panicked. He was suddenly blocked from controlling his own body, and he didn't know why. Yukito's mind was now a deep, pitch black. It was a whirl of confusion and pain. Yue realized Yukito had not listened at all to what Touya had said. It just came across as "he doesn't need me."

Yue tried to fight his way to control his body before Yukito did something harmful. It wasn't working. Yue could see the steaming tea kettle and hear Touya try to get Yukito's attention. It wasn't enough.

The pain was intense.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

This Corrosion- 11:

Touya was finally allowed to look in on Yukito after two hours. He was laying on a hospital bed with wrapped hands, upper thighs, and feet. His stomach sank seeing Yukito like this. Now he felt a flare of guilt. It wasn't for telling him about Nakuru, that was the right thing to do.

It was for not realizing how much distress Yukito was in. Touya was no fool. He knew that Yukito had deliberately grabbed the tea kettle on the sides and dropped it on himself. Now Yukito was in deep pain and Touya was lost on what to do. It seemed like the minute they had started dating, Yukito had sunk into a strange depression. It was so unlike Yukito's sunny, easy-going personalty he loved so much, so Touya was in shock over what had happened.

There was a knock at the door. He got up and wasn't surprised to see Sakura looking as if she were about to bawl. He'd called his father after he got Yukito to the emergency room. He had to lie to avoid getting Yukito kept over for some psychological evaluation, and also lying about his grandparents and so on and so forth was interesting as well.

"Dad told you?" he asked.

She nodded and started cuddling that lion stuffed animal she carried everywhere. She kept acting like Touya didn't know it wasn't a stuffed animal. He knew it was a supernatural creature, something similar to Yue.

"Is he okay?" she finally asked, looking at Yukito aggrieved.

"He'll be fine, Sakura. It was just a bad accident."

"This is all my fault," she murmured and hugged the stuffed animal tighter. Touya could swear he saw the thing actually squirm.

"This had nothing to do with you, you little monster. Now, I'll get you some hot chocolate while they finish up his paperwork."

"They'll let Yukito go home?"

"Yeah. I'll take him home in an hour or so."

"Dad said you could bring him to our house," Sakura said.

Touya considered it. He wasn't sure what the right thing to do was, but he knew he absolutely couldn't leave Yukito alone for any length of time. Not right now.

"I'll think about. Let's go get that hot chocolate."

Sakura walked over and laid the lion stuffed animal beside Yukito's shoulder. Touya acted as if he didn't see her lean over and whisper to it, "Okay, it's up to you, Kero-chan," before they left. He decided he could relax and let this other creature watch after Yukito in his absence.

* * *

After the master was gone, Cerberus took on his true form and sent out a prodding, magic tendril towards his "twin" guardian. Yukito transformed into Yue in a rush of magic and glowing feathers.

Yue groaned and opened his beautiful, sad eyes. No matter the disagreements they had had in the past, Cerberus was very fond of Yue. He nuzzled the other guardian's shoulder and then lapped at an injured hand.

He paused long enough to ask, "What happened? You look so ill, even after the magic infusion. Something is seriously wrong with you, Yue."

"I know. It's a sickness in my heart." Yue held up the hand that wasn't getting Cerberus' attention and said, "I couldn't get control of my body. I was so helpless. All I could do was watch as Yukito hurt himself."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he wanted to know if he was real, and he feels useless. He thought pain would help him know the real from the false. He wanted to feel physical pain so he wouldn't have to think on the emotional pain anymore."

"Yue, we haven't talked much since Sakura became our new master. She's a lot different from Clow, and I know you and Clow were very close."

"Ah, Cerberus, always so astute. It's that soft heart of yours that lets you read others'. So why are you here?"

"Can you stop being cynical for just a short while and trust me enough to confide what is going on with you? I have no agenda other than getting you better. This isn't Yukito's problem, is it? It's your problem?"

Yue grimaced and tried to get comfortable. He didn't want to confide in Cerberus, but he had very little choice. After all, Cerberus had disapproved of Yue and Clow becoming lovers; it had been a bone of contention between them before Clow's death.

Yue finally admitted, "You were right when you warned me I should have kept boundaries with Clow. But I would still make the same choice to love him again and again. It was worth the pain I feel now."

Cerberus stopped lapping at Yue's left hand and walked over to his feet to give them attention. He was infusing each lap with healing magic so it wouldn't take so long for his "twin" to recover. "Now your heart is torn in two, separate pieces."

"My heart is split in two. I'm baffled about something. It should be a clean break, yet I keep influencing Yukito."

"It's never a clean break. You'll always have a tie to that other heart."

"You have the same heart no matter what form you're in. Not me. Do you know why my heart's broken? I'm confused why this happened. There is another like me, but she seems whole."

"Yes. The first night you gave yourself to Clow your heart was doomed to split. You wouldn't be having this problem except you had sexual relations with the master. We weren't intended for that purpose, and it was a taboo you broke with him. Once that was broken, your heart split. It was a repercussion of the magic he used to create us."

"How do you know all that?" Yue snapped, being well read from Clow's collection of magic books.

"Because the master took me aside and told me," Cerberus said between laps on the bottom of Yue's feet. Yue had to admit, the cooling licks were so welcome. "He wanted me to look after you, too, because he knew this would happen. He knew you wouldn't fare well. He said your hearts would need to find common ground or you and your temporary self would suffer great emotional anguish." A few more laps and then Cerberus said, "Clow said you would suffer, but you could find healing."

"How can I heal this?" Yue asked.

Cerberus stopped lapping the tops of Yue's feet and said, "You have to allow yourself, and learn to love what that Yuki-Usagi loves."

Yue felt a stone form in the pit of his stomach. He knew now that he was going to have to make himself fall in love with Touya. Not that Touya was unappealing, but now Touya didn't have Clow's magic in his veins anymore. Could there be more to an attraction than that? And even so, loving Touya felt like betraying the memories he had of Clow and what they'd had together. To look at Touya with an open heart was not something he wanted to do.

"Listen, as much as I grieve over Clow, I've had to move on. Life isn't so tragic if you embrace the new people we have around us. You may even find you like them. Even just a little. Touya is a pretty nice guy and wouldn't be terrible to look at in the mornings, as humans go." Cerberus chuckled and then said, "Listen, before hurting yourself again, call me. We'll talk and find a way through this."

"What do you mean? This injury was my fault? Not Yukito's? He was in control of the body."

"Of course it was your fault. But you don't want to accept that, do you? Just like you spurn someone else's love other than Clow's."

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. I was doing NaNoWriMo. I won with 50,064 word on Floodlannd II. That was stressful. Now back to Touya and Yuki love, oh yeah Yue, too :)

Also, Thanks, Starlightfan800, I appreciate your loyalty and kind words. I hope you enjoy.

This Corrosion- 12:

Touya was pretty worried about getting Yukito home and getting him settled. It was so late at night, but his father had already set up the guest room and left the message he was already on his flight to Hokkaido. He knew that his father, by setting up the guest room, expected a certain decorum now that Sakura was home from Tomoyo's home.

Sakura quickly went to her bedroom with the lion "toy" creature. No doubt she wanted to talk to it about Yue. Touya had Yukito sit on the couch and looked over his hands. Touya observed, "They don't look so bad."

Yukito gave him a bashful smile. "My burns don't really hurt. Something must have happened. It was rather painful at first."

"Maybe it was magic. I don't know what all Yue can do," Touya said, deciding to avoid telling Yukito about Sakura's fake stuffed animal until he knew more about it.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"Touya, I really should go home. You have Sakura to look after and I don't want to bother you."

"Knock it off, Yuki. Sakura is tucked in and it's too late to get you back home. You need to get some rest and let me look after you."

"I really don't want to bother you. You need your rest and..."

Touya pressed two fingertips to Yukito's lips and shook his head. "You've never been a bother to me one day since I've known you." He lowed his fingers and rested his hand on Yuui's shoulder. "I wish you felt like you could trouble me a little more. You don't have to do everything alone. You remember we're also friends?"

Yukito's smile grew wan. "I know; we are friends."

"I'll get you some water and let you get settled in the guest room," Touya said. Yukito only nodded. When Touya came back he was shocked to see Yue sitting on the couch rather than Yukito. The angelic creature looked utterly forlorn, lost, almost broken. He asked the first thing that came to his mind, "Are you okay?"

Yue looked up at him, those elegant eyes narrowed. All Yue did was nod. Touya handed him the water and sat beside him, mindful of the wings. Yue looked at it and almost handed it back to Touya. He took a tentative sip and then said, "Thank you for your kindness."

Touya asked, "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, I remember everything about the hot water."

"Do you know why it happened?"

"Yes."

Touya was frustrated that Yue seemed to leave it at one word. He crossed his arms and gave Yue a vexed look. "We better hide you from Sakura. She'd be worried if she saw us talking, I think."

Yue followed him to the guest room, sullenly. Touya, unsure of what to do, started turning down the bed and dimming the light. Touya asked, "Would you please let me know what's wrong with Yukito?"

"It's not what's wrong with him, but what's wrong with me. I did something a long time ago that was forbidden. Now I'm paying the price along with Yukito. I know what I have to do to atone for it; I'm just not sure if I'm able to. Until I find a way to solve it, I'm afraid Yukito will be in a state where he can neither give nor receive love as he should."

"How can I help?" Touya asked.

"I need to learn to let my heart love you."

Touya took in the information and wasn't overly surprised. After all, they shared a body and Yukito was created to help Yue function and protect Sakura. No doubt Yukito and Yue's lives were to be deeply intertwined. With all that understood, Touya was sure he'd have to adapt to loving Yukito in a very unconventional way. Not that he wasn't prepared for that, knowing Yukito wasn't human since day one.

"How do you feel about me and Yukito?"

"I support it. Yukito deserves to be happy. He's a magical construct, but he has his own heart and soul. However, our spirit is one and the same. I made the mistake of thinking he could love you without involving me and that my transgressions with my former master wouldn't affect him. I was very wrong about that."

"What was the transgression that's causing all these problems?"

"I slept with my creator... my master... I'm still very much in love with him. My longing for Clow is keeping Yukito in a tremendous amount of doubt and confusion. Unfortunately, when you told him about Nakuru it only aggravated those feelings. He doesn't understand why he feels the way he does, just that he does. Furthermore, he's now trying to figure out what's real in his life and what isn't. He's now wondering if your love for him is real. He hurt himself to try to figure out if he truly has an existence."

Touya felt his spirits sink. He had a feeling he'd have to ask Yue to do something very cruel. "You mean you have to put aside your feelings for Clow for Yukito to heal?"

"I have to finish mourning him and..." Yue said, his posture getting rigid, "...learn to love you."

Touya shivered. After his fiasco with Nakuru this morning, he wasn't exactly comfortable with this news. He had cared about and maintained his friendship with Yukito for a few years. He was happy with Yukito and was so glad that their relationship was turning romantic. Yue was a new element to Yukito. He seemed to have some similarity to Yukito, but the few times he'd talked with Yue, his overwhelming sadness seemed to be the dominant thing Touya noticed.

"You don't seem comfortable with that," Touya said carefully, hoping to gain some insight on how to cure this problem.

"At this point, it's survival. Yukito's survival. Yukito needs me to live. I have to also love him enough to want to see him thrive. We have your magic and are no longer in physical harm, but what good is our existence without happiness? I was happy, once, with Clow. I want to be happy again, but it's a struggle to let happiness prevail."

"Until you find happiness... learn to love me... will Yukito keep harming himself?"

Yue wouldn't meet Touya's eyes, suddenly. "Most certainly."

Touya felt acid fill his stomach at that point. His mind started to work the problem. One thing he knew for certain, he'd have to not let Yukito leave his sight until Yue decided to be at peace. For two, he had to become comfortable and embrace Yue's love, too, if he wanted to continue loving Yukito.

* * *

Yue stood and returned control of his body to Yukito, not wishing to talk to Touya any more. It was too painful, Touya was creating wounds too close to Yue's heart. He hoped Touya would take the information and be more careful with Yukito.

* * *

Yukito felt dizzy and slumped forward into Touya's arms. Touya adjusted him in his arms, he was frowning.

"You're upset?" Yukito asked.

"A little. I'm worried about you. I want you to be happy and whole, but that's more complex than I though at first."

Yukito felt so deflated. "It has to do with him? Why I hurt myself, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but we'll talk about it over breakfast tomorrow. I want you to rest."

Touya helped Yukito get into his underclothes and tucked him into the bed. Yukito smiled when Touya took his hand and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Touya brush aside some bangs and said, "I'm not going to let you fade away, Yuki. I went this far for you. Trust me, I'll go further yet. Just give me a little time to figure this out. It's more than just my magic needed to sustain you. That only maintains your body, but there is something else of mine that's needed to maintain your spirit."

Yukito didn't like Touya's dour tone. He asked, "What is it?"

"Let me worry about that for now. Please trust me. I know you feel I shouldn't be trusted because of what happened this morning, but I ask you to place faith in me that I'll find a way to make you happy once again."

Yukito still felt confusion after what Touya had told him about Nakuru. Still, Touya had brought him here and was caring for him. He squeezed Touya's hand and nodded. "I'll trust you."

Touya smiled and promised, "I won't let you down."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

This Corrosion 13:

Fujitaka waited patiently for Touya to answer the phone. He worried because it was taking so long. He was used to Touya when he had his sixth sense; he would pick up the phone before it rang. Finally, he heard Touya ask, "Hello?" And that was something else Fujitaka wasn't use to.

His son had never had to question who was on the other end of a phone call; he always just knew. It never bothered him that Touya could do that, because Nadeshiko used to do that too. The sadness he felt that Touya could no longer do that took him off guard. It was a piece of Nadeshiko he used to have through Touya, but now was gone. Still, if this was the path to Touya's happiness, he'd accept the new situation and support his son.

"It's me. I just wanted to check on you and Sakura?"

"I sent her off to school. She was in a hurry to get there. Something to do with the brat and Tomoyo-chan."

"Good. How is Yukito? Is he resting?" Fujitaka asked with trepidation. The burns were pretty serious from what he understood, and poor Yukito had no one to look after him because his grandparents were away.

"It wasn't as bad as I first thought. He's well enough to go to school, so we're going to head out."

"Good." Fujitaka was silent for a moment, deciding whether or not to breach the subject. He finally asked, "So what exactly did happen?"

There was a long pause. "Can we talk when you get home? It's too complicated."

"Of course. Any time you feel like talking, I'll gladly listen. It'll be two more days before I'm home. Okay?"

"Fine. Take care."

"Tell Sakura I've got a nice present for her already. You take care, son." He hung up the phone and worried about Touya. Romance was new territory for his son to navigate. He only hoped he could advise his son and help him avoid some of the painful mistakes he'd made over the years.

* * *

Yukito had this burning need to stay by Touya today, but their schedules were not compatible on this day. After Touya stole a brief, sweet kiss under a cherry tree, Yukito was left alone. He looked at his stiff, bandaged hands. How could he have ever dreamed of putting Touya through all that stress? Harming himself was horrible, and he vowed to never do it again.

He wandered in to school. Many people liked Yukito because of all the cheerful help he provided to many of the clubs, so many students expressed concern over his injuries. He assured his acquaintances it was an accidental injury that was a lot less painful that it looked, which it was. He was still amazed over the rapid healing and wondered how the repairs to his skin had happened. He figured his other side must have done some magic.

He trudged up the stairs thinking it was actually Touya's magic his other half now possessed. He started feeling overwhelmed and yet so warm at Touya's generosity. He needed to respect Touya'a gift to him and do his utmost to exist. He reached the landing and leaned against the wall. He placed his hand over his heart, smiling. He'd find Touya after school and try to explain what he was feeling. He didn't understand it all himself, but he'd try.

He lurched and stumbled forward, almost falling down the empty stairwell. He looked over to see Nakuru smirking at him. He realized she had slammed her shoulder into his own shoulder.

"Little Tsukishiro looks like he got a boo-boo. Aww... what a shame," she purred. He could tell she was brimming with manic energy.

He decided to be genial; it was his way. He was a kind person and he loathed rudeness or unpleasant exchanges. Unfortunately, this girl seemed to really want to taunt him into ill mannered behavior. He just smiled and let her taunt wash away. "I'm fine now. Thank you for inquiring, Miss Akizuki."

She shrugged and leaned closer towards him. He backed away. "Actually, your little day off gave me a chance to have a nice chat with that dreamy boyfriend of yours. I really envy you. He's quite the kisser."

Yukito's face grew red. Touya had been honest and said something had happened. It did sting his heart that Touya had kissed her. Still, he wouldn't be taunted into strife with a person. He said, "I know something happened yesterday. Please, I ask that you respect the fact that Touya and I are starting to date. I just ask that you give us space."

"No," she answered flatly. "I want him, and I'll fight you for him. Don't think I'll fight fair, either. I know what you are. We are two of a kind, but you're so weak. That's to be expected from from the first creation. The next creation is always improved on. You're the flawed original. How happy do you think you can make him with your flaws?"

"He's not afraid of my flaws. He doesn't care about them," Yukito whispered, not meeting Nakuru in the eyes.

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned almost close enough to where the tips of their noses were almost touching. "He will when I can offer him something you can't."

His stomach felt a fluter of panic. He asked, "What's that?"

"A whole person to love. You split yourself in two. I may have two parts as well, but they're linked together. As long as you don't remember, I can take him from you. So stop trying to keep him, little Tsukishiro. You'll lose, because you can't offer him a whole person, just fractured pieces. What good is that?" She leaned lower to his ear and whispered, "I'd love it if you were forced to watch while he bedded me for the first time. Your tears afterwards would be the cherry on the sundae."

Yukito tried to think of a response to her vulgarity, but he could think of none. She was right. He was a broken non-human. Even with all of Touya's magic, he couldn't be put back together again. And to tell the truth, he'd never asked Touya how his other piece would fit together with their relationship. His mind grew into a cacophony of a blackness and confusion.

Nakuru opened a window across the stairwell from him. She lofted her hand towards it. "You can fly like me. Why not fly far away? You don't really want to be here any more. I don't want you here, and neither does Touya. Just let yourself go, if you really want Touya to be happy. Fly off. Now."

Yukito heard the words and all his whirling emotions could do were heed her words. He walked towards the window slowly and looked towards the bright blue sky. It was beautiful, so tranquil. He wanted that peace and loveliness. There was a small flock of sparrows that fluttered by and Yukito felt a stab of envy. He went to follow them, just to fly away. And didn't she promise he could?

Nakuru said something, but he was well beyond the outside world filtering in through his twisted emotions. To be gone from the outside world was his sole desire. He kept stepping towards the birds.

* * *

Yue was in a panic. It was just like the tea kettle. Yukito heard what that girl said and his mind locked down. She taunted Yukito. She goaded them both, really, and Yukito had let her get the better of him. Yue struggled to get control of their body, but Yukito stepped out on the ledge towards the birds. His feet was inches from the edge of a three story drop.

Yes, Yue could fly, but Yukito certainly couldn't. He had to take over, but fighting through the black, whirling hazy emotions felt impossible. Yukito's desire to experience hurt was dominate over everything. Yukito, again, only knew he had to confirm he was real. The only way he knew to do that was to feel something... anything... pain, joy, sex, anger, sorrow... so many things Yukito could pick, but hurt was what he picked.

Besides, Yukito was wishing to fade away. That's when it hit Yue squarely, Yukito truly didn't want live any more. Yukito felt as though he existed for no real reason. But not Yue. Yes, Yue had felt like that at one time. He had wanted to fade away because Clow was gone, but it was only Clow's final wishes that kept him from helping urge Yukito off the ledge. He knew he had a purpose: protect his new master. If he loved Clow, he'd do anything to fulfill that. And if he didn't take control right now, that purpose wouldn't be fulfilled.

'Wake up' he wanted shout at Yukito. There were people below on the sidewalk, pointing and gasping, begging Yukito to get back inside. It was Touya running back from the building and standing on the sidewalk that caught Yue's attention. Touya's eyes looked so pained.

"Yuki! Get back inside! Please don't!" Touya shouted over the worried murmurs of the other students.

Yue felt his heart sink, knowing this was causing Touya pain. Yue started to feel pain over his panic. It was a shock when Yue realize it was his own heart feeling this, not just echoes of Yukito's heart. That shock enabled Yue to get some control over Yukito. Yue sent his desire to live to Yukito and fought to put that foremost in Yukito's mind. He hoped Yukito's love of Touya would be enough. It worked, because it shocked Yukito into awareness.

Yukito now panicked the same as Yue. He pressed his back against the brick wall as tears sprang to his eyes. His hand went to the window that was now closed. He was shocked to see Nakuru flip the lock and blow him a kiss before she walked off.

He was trapped out on a thin ledge. Yukito shouted out, "Touya! Help me!" And Yue wasn't so sure it was just Yukito's desperate plea.

To be continued.

A/N: My hubby said I very cruel to leave the chapter with this much of a cliffhanger. I think he wants me to write the next one right away :)


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14:

Touya's dread was extreme. Yukito was starting to shake horribly. He looked as if he were going to faint and if that happened... Yukito would surely tumble off the ledge and die.

"Yuki, don't move! Stay calm. I'm coming," Touya said. He bolted back into the school building and ran up the stairs. Half way up he saw Nakuru. She stepped in his way and gave him a sickening sweet smile.

"Touya, you look like you're in a hurry. No need to rush around like that. Why don't we go get some coffee and then go to the movies."

"Get out of the way!" Touya shouted and pushed past her.

He continued to run up the stairs. He heard her say in a taunting tone, "I bet you'll be free to date me soon. I'll be waiting."

He pushed her far from his mind, even as she said in a gloating tone, "One way or another."

Yukito was his only concern. He'd deal with Nakuru later.

* * *

Yukito took several deep breaths and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that within a mere week he'd been reduced to these self harming fits. This wasn't like him in the least. Now he was on a ledge, just seconds away from death. He had no idea how he'd gotten to this point. He wasn't like this, and this person he was disintegrating into terrified him. And disgusted him, too.

He kept his hand on the cool, glass window. Touya would be here soon. He'd have faith in Touya and find some strength in that faith. He gasped when he felt the window jerk open underneath his palm. He stumbled and tumbled over the edge of the ledge, but there was a firm grip around his wrist.

His eyes opened to see Touya's eyes. They were firm and very determined. Yukito was about to plunge downwards, but Touya had him, was supporting him. He relaxed and let Touya tug him back through the window. They collapsed together to the ground. Touya held him tightly and buried his face against Yukito's shoulder.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again, Yuki," Touya said, with a stiff bite to his voice. Yukito felt Touya rub his shoulders, slowly and firmly.

"What's happening to me? I'm changing and I don't know why. It's like my life is turning into this horrible mess, and I don't know how to fix it," Yukito whispered.

Now others were rushing up to them. Students and teachers started fussing over Yukito. He had no answers to their frantic questions. Suddenly, it was Sakura that appeared with Syaoran on the landing. She lofted a winged lion stuffed animal and shouted, "It was all my fault! Yukito-kun was trying to get my toy for me. Please, don't think anything bad of Yukito. He was just trying to be very nice to me."

Suddenly the attention shifted to Sakura as she and Syaoran made up all sorts of wild tales why her toy got on the ledge of a high school building. Syaoran confirmed her lies with insults towards her and crossed arms. He'd shoot Yukito concerned looks every now and again, but kept a distance now.

Touya played along with Sakura's cover and castigated her for her recklessness and even made a production of punishing her with grounding over the next week. Finally, everyone seemed to buy the cover story and disperse. She knelt in front of where Touya was holding Yukito on the floor when everyone was gone except for Syaoran.

"Yukito!" Sakura said, and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How did you know what was going on?"

Sakura looked at the winded lion toy in her hands and said, "Someone who cares about you knew what was going on and told me. He was afraid you wouldn't be able to find yourself. He's very afraid you're lost right now. And..." She swiped tears from her eyes with her wrist. "...we're scared you won't find yourself again. He wanted me to tell you to finish grieving and allow your heart to be tender again."

Yukito felt surprised someone would tell him his heart wasn't tender. He took in the advice with a heavy heart and embraced Sakura. "Tell the person who cares for me I'll do my best to become the person I was. Both parts of me. I promise to figure it out."

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears as she cradled her toy. "He heard you."

With that, she got up and lead Syaoran down the hallway. Both were whispering furiously over something. Touya put his hand on Yukito's shoulder, "Tonight I want to talk to your other self. I need to fix this. The only way to do that is to sort things out with him."

"But I don't know how to make him talk to you."

Touya rose and helped Yukito to his feet. "Don't worry. He heard me. And if he wants to fix things too, he'll meet with me."

* * *

Nakuru went strolling into the nearest teacher's office after she made sure she was wearing an appropriately concerned expression. She confided to the teacher that she'd heard Yukito talk about how he didn't want to live any more. She told the teacher that Yukito's grandparents found out he was dating another boy and threatened to reject him, therefore, he felt he should end his life.

The teacher looked shocked, but the man had just witnessed Yukito on the ledge. It seemed Touya's sister hadn't eliminated all questions about why Yukito was out on the ledge. The teacher admonished her to not spread rumors and then went to the principal right away.

She marched down the hallway with a smile on her face. "One way or the other, Touya, you'll be mine."

* * *

Touya was joining Yukito for their French class an hour after the ledge fiasco. He was grateful to have the chance to check on Yukito again. The shorter teen seemed pale and a little shaky, but better. Before the class started their school's principal came in with two police officers and the school's nurse and the school's counselor. Touya didn't need his sixth sense any more to know this was major trouble.

"Tsukishiro, please join us in the hallway," Principal Akiyama said in a dour tone. Yukito gave Touya a terrified look. Touya admitted he was worried his self. "Now, Tsukishiro. There are some questions you need to answer."

The classroom was deathly silent as Yukito slowly marched towards the door, his head hung low. Touya's heart was pounding in his chest as the policemen flanked Yukito and escorted him out into the hallway. Touya took a few steps towards the door, but Principal Akiyama gave him an icy look that froze him to the spot.

"Kinomoto, after this class, meet me in my office," the principal insisted. With that, Akiyama left and Touya's French teacher called class to order. Touya took his desk, really wanting to go check on Yukito.

However, one of Touya's classmates shouted, "Hey look at Tsukishiro! Handcuffs and everything!"

Touya sprang from his desk and went to the window. He was horrified as he watched his boyfriend being hauled away in handcuffs and put in the back of an ambulance. Yukito looked utterly confused and plain scared. Touya bolted from the classroom, ignoring his teacher calling after him.

He got outside to the front of the school as they ambulance was driving off. He shouted, "Yuki!"

"Kinomoto! Get a hold of yourself," Akiyama chided.

Touya turned towards the principal and demanded, "Where are they taking him?"

"A place he can get some rest and the help he needs. He's been very tired lately, and... well... I've been told about the situation between you and him." The man now looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"What situation?"

"Well, it's not exactly a secret that you and he are close. He broke the news to his grandparents and they weren't pleased, hun? How is your family?"

Touya shook his head, a little confused. "What are you talking about?"

The principal's brow knitted together. "Another student reported that Tsukishiro was suicidal because he told his grandparents he was seeing another boy. His grandparents were extremely negative. Seeing how ill he's been lately and the pressure, I'm sure it has taken its toll. I'll call his grandparents and tell them, so why don't you return to class. Try not to worry about him too much. The place he's going will make sure he's safe."

Touya's heart pounded painfully. Touya pleaded, "Please tell me where they took him."

"Tomoeda Sanitarium and Wellness Center," Akiyama informed him quietly. "Please don't try to contact him. You won't be able to anyway. Only his grandparents will be able to have contact."

The principal walked away, leaving Touya frustrated and afraid. His fists clenched together as his mind tried to figure out what to do next. The principal wouldn't be able to contact Yukito's fictitious grandparents so he could be institutionalized for a very long time.

He fished in his jacket pocket and got out his phone as he jogged towards Sakura's school. He hit the speed dial. After three rings his father's voice came over the line, "Hello?"

"Dad, I need you to come back home. They just took Yukito away."

"What? Why?"

"They took him to the mental hospital because they think he tried to kill himself today. Please, I've never really asked you for anything and I've always made my own way, but I don't know how to help get him out."

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll call you when my flight lands."

Touya hung up his cell phone and ran harder towards Sakura's school. She was going to have to come clean with him with whatever she knew.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15:

Yue was panicked, to say the least. Yukito was frozen and panicked, as well. They got to the sanatorium and the policemen, who were actually kindly and gentle towards Yukito, helped him into the main lobby. However nice they were, they kept him in handcuffs.

Yue watched as a detached observer when a nurse registered Yukito. The nurse, who was nasty to Yukito by comparison to the policemen, only took information from Yukito's school councilor, who had traveled along.

She talked about Yukito as if he were some sort of addle brained child, some sort of broken dolly in need of repair. She was quick, efficient, and apathetic. Yue worried when Yukito saw a wheelchair and a very brawny orderly coming to get him. It went from the surreal to the real in Yukito's head.

Yue tried to get some control, but Yukito was out of control. Yukito's mind was now trashing around in that dark, swirling place. There was nothing coherent in Yukito's mind. Yue hoped he could grab onto a tiny part of Yukito's mind, but the wall of emotions was too thick and too much of a torrent to penetrate.

Yukito started to struggle and tried to bolt for the door, but that wasn't going to happen. The orderly quickly forced him into the wheelchair and strapped him in. Yukito still tried to struggle. For Yue it was like trying to fight to the surface of a deep, black sea. This was not the nice, calm life Yukito was accustomed to, where helping clubs, studying, and being Touya's friend were paramount.

Yue watched in anger as the nasty nurse came out with a syringe. She gripped Yuui by the chin in a bruising grip and said, "Either behave or else."

"No! Please let me go! I didn't try to hurt myself! I promise I wasn't trying to hurt myself!"

"Sure you weren't," she said in a mocking tone before sinking the needle into his bound arm. It wasn't long before Yukito slumped backwards in a haze. Yue was shocked to see Yukito's emotions just fall into a placid mass of nothingness. Now Yue could take over their body, but he knew better.

Things were bad. Yue's main purpose for life, defending his master, was now prohibited. He knew he should escape and go to Sakura's side, but there would be a lot of questions and investigations over Yukito, not to mention all the trouble it would bring Touya. It would be a given that Yukito would go straight to Touya and other humans would hound the dark haired teen.

Yue tried to examine Yukito's mind, but it had gone into a massive gray goo from the drugging. He was able to reach his alter ego tangentially, so long as he was under this drug, but he couldn't really do much without revealing himself. Yue was really trapped, and that reality started a frustration. He felt as if he were pounding uselessly on glass, looking out into a bleak landscape.

* * *

"Sakura!" Touya shouted as he jogged up to the lawn under the tree where his sister was eating lunch with Tomoyo, the brat, and some new boy with glasses and dark hair that Touya hadn't met yet. They all looked at him with surprise. He said, "I need you to come with me. Now!"

Sakura sprang to her feet and followed Touya over to the sidewalk in front of her school. "What is it, Onii-chan?"

"You've got to level with me. Yukito's life depends on it," Touya said after catching his breath. Yes, he was a soccer player and a better than average athlete, but he'd pressed himself hard to get here as soon as he could. He gave her a stern expression and said, "They've taken Yuki away and put him into the mental hospital. They didn't believe what you told them and thought he was trying to kill himself. You need to tell me, what is Yue to you?"

She looked shocked and said, "He's my friend and my guardian. He guards something I own."

"That much I figured out, but is there a way you know of that I can communicate with Yue so we can figure out a way to get Yukito out of there?" She looked hesitant, so Touya snapped, "Please, Sakura." Then Touya's voice grew softer and his throat choked as he pleaded, "Sakura, I need him. Please help me help him. I'll do what you ask, just help me."

Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes. "Of course I'll help you, Onii-chan. Is Yukito okay?"

"No, they just took him away in an ambulance and committed him against his will." Touya thought that over. Could Yukito have asked to be put in the sanitarium? He prayed not. It'd mean that Yukito didn't trust Touya to look after his wellbeing. He didn't share this with Sakura as they jogged down the street towards their home.

* * *

Yue was still keenly aware of everything around him as Yukito's mind drifted in numbness. A doctor came and took Yukito's vital signs. He was then stripped down naked and put in dark blue hospital scrubs with the white letters "TSWC" stenciled on them.

Yue was furious at having Yukito's clothes changed, because he felt so violated. Yukito and he shared a body, so he felt embarrassed and ashamed when the two male orderlies saw Yukito nude. Yukito was too far gone to realize what was going on to care, but Yue did.

Now that he was here, what was he to do? Who could he rely on? His new master? Touya? Probably not. This would be to dangerous to them. Humans would clue into his new master, and that couldn't happen. Clow explained to him how humans would sometimes fear what they didn't know, and that's why he had to keep his existence a secret.

Yue was starting to fear he'd be left here for very long time, alone.

* * *

Touya didn't ask about the strange get-up Sakura was dressed in, nor the old book, nor the stuffed lion toy. He just went with it, desperate to talk to Yukito. He parked his motorcycle far enough from the Tomoeda Sanitarium and Wellness Center to not arouse suspicion. He let Sakura climb off the back and then he put down the kickstand.

"So you can't watch what I'm about to do, Onii-chan, okay?"

"Fine," he said, too worried to argue like he normally would. He turned his back so that Sakura could do what ever she was going to do.

She said, "Okay, turn around."

A woman dressed as a nurse stood beside Sakura now. He wasn't sure how Sakura had conjured the fake nurse, but he had a feeling it was the same trick she had used to sneak out of the house once when she was sick and he was caring for her. The nurse seemed familiar to him, somehow, as she gave him the fondest smile.

"She'll help us sneak in?"

"Yes, but you have to stand in her shadow so we won't be spotted. I'm using two... well never mind." She said with a furious blush.

Touya noticed the nurse did have a very large shadow. He and Sakura stepped into the shadow. They followed the fake nurse into the sanitarium's lobby. A scowling woman at the reception desk looked up. She was wearing a nurse's uniform as well.

"Jun? I though you'd already signed in?"

"No I haven't," the fake nurse said, with a mild smile.

"Well, you better hurry and do your rounds. A high school kid got brought in a couple of hours ago. He was hysterical. Oh well... He won't be doing much for a while. Other than that, it's been slow."

Sakura's fake nurse nodded and walked off. Touya and Sakura clung to the fake nurse's shadow as she walked down the hallway. Finally, Touya was relieved to see "Tsukishiro Yukito" written on a card attached to a door.

"Go ahead in," Sakura whispered to the fake nurse. The fake nurse unlatched the door and stood and walked in. Touya and Sakura darted in with her. "Pretend to look at that clipboard," Sakura whispered to the fake nurse, and she did as she was bid. "Touya, you have to be quick or they'll know she's not supposed to be here." Touya looked to where she nodded at a video camera.

He stepped over towards Yukito and was shocked to see how dull his eyes were. They weren't the eyes he was used to, the eyes that held smiles, affection, and kindness. No glasses either. Yukito was dressed in the sanitarium's clothing. It all made Yukito look so pitiful. Touya took Yukito's hand and leaned over to his boyfriend's ear.

"I swear I'll get you out of here. I won't rest until you're free. Please believe in me. Both of you. I hope at least one of you can hear me. Just stay calm."

Touya reached out and caressed Yukito's soft, light hair. There was no indication Yukito felt anything or acknowledge what Touya promised. Yukito's still form broke Touya's heart unlike anything else he felt in his young life. He slowly let go of Yukito's hand, afraid of getting Sakura in trouble if they were found out. He knew Yukito would be upset with him at possibly getting Sakura in trouble.

As they left, Sakura asked, "What are we going to do, Onii-chan?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm not going to let him live like that. Rather, I'm not going to let either of them live like that. Yue made a promise to me, and now I made a promise to him. But Yukito... No, I'll get him back, no matter what I have to do."

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her chest and said, "He's your number one, after all."

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

This Corrosion 16:

Yue knew if he were in charge of his body his breath would have been knocked from him over the two visitors he had had.

He was despairing over the rest of his miserable existence. He was so dispirited at failing Clow by not doing the last thing the magician had bid: go and serve your new master with affection and fidelity. His mind went to what Clow would say about this situation.

Clow had never been unkind towards him, but surely Clow would be angry that Yue had put himself, and Yukito, in this situation. He felt a pang in his heart thinking over Clow. He desperately wanted to be held by Clow and just taken to another place where it was just he and his creator living in seclusion. Yue was shocked when a sob broke forth from Yukito. Yue's alter ego was now crying softly over... was it...? It was over loss!

Yukito's mind seemed as if it were nothing more than an apathetic mess, but there were some basic emotions that were working themselves free from his body. Yue had thought Yukito was starting to become aware of his situation and was starting to get scared. When he probed, Yue was amazed to see Yukito actually accessing his own emotions. That meant those basic emotions working themselves free were his and Yukito's shared emotions.

Yukito was totally placid and not able to adopt emotions beyond his subconscious. Yue's heart had skipped a beat. Could Yukito's heart feel mournful over Clow, too? That panicked him unlike anything else. The fact that Yukito could be aware of or express a feeling of Yue's was never supposed to be, because of the broken taboo between master and servant. There was a part of Yue that felt jealous over that, along with the hope of healing. Yue was confused over how his emotions could play out through the weak connection with Yukito.

He knew he and Yukito were the same, but he wanted what he felt over Clow to be all his and not share it with anyone. Then a sinking feeling hit him when he realized that if his existence was to continue, Yukito would have to share Touya with him. That unnerved Yue unlike anything else.

Cerberus had told him he'd have to love what "Yuki-Usagi" loved. Did that mean he'd have to push his love for Clow from his heart, or share his love for Clow, in order to make that happen? Those ideas frightened him more than being locked in this sanitarium.

Yue started to feel a nasty feeling in his heart. He had to ponder it a while, because he had no idea what it was. Yukito was now settling down and fell into a deep, wide-eyed stupor; the drug was still in effect.

Yue was trying to puzzle out his conflicting emotions, when he felt his master's presence. And he also sensed Clow's... no, her magic. He watched as she entered with The Mirror and The Shadow. She stayed within The Shadow. He could tell Cerberus was also here, but no doubt just making sure he was well. Yue was yanked out of his gloom when Touya had walked towards him and took Yukito's hand.

Yue was stunned as Touya gave him that gentle look reserved only in their solitary times, but Yue reminded himself that this was for Yukito. That was, until Touya said, "I swear I'll get you out of here. I won't rest until you're free. Please believe in me. Both of you. I hope at least one of you can hear me. Just stay calm."

Touya had addressed him, not just Yukito. Why? He couldn't figure it out at all. Yue felt Touya reach out and caress Yukito's hair. The touch felt so gentle and safe, it felt so much like Clow. Yue craved more and felt ashamed of that betrayal of his memories of Clow's touch.

Yukito didn't react, and Yue had felt this mad desire to flinch from that gentle caress out of guilt. Touya had slowly let go of Yukito's hand and guided the master from the room. He had been grateful Touya was looking out for his master and left before she got into trouble.

Now he was left alone with so much more to ponder. Why would Touya bother addressing him and not just Yukito? Why would Touya and Sakura risk so much for his wretched existence?

A saying Clow had frequently said seeped into his memory and made him sick to his stomach. He used to say, "Have faith and look to the future."

* * *

Fujitaka hurried into his home and saw Touya and Sakura sitting on the sofa. Touya didn't doubt they both looked utterly distressed. Touya sprang off the sofa and said, "I'm really, really sorry, but I didn't know who else to call."

"It's okay, Touya. This sounded very serious. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know all the details," Touya started and then related how he had gone to class and then heard about Yukito being on the third story ledge. He talked about getting him off the ledge, but he didn't share Sakura's part in the whole fiasco. He didn't want to involve her too much, because he wanted to protect her and not create too many questions about the things she was doing in privacy.

Touya also talked about how officials came and took Yukito away until his grandparents could show up. He then realized something he had yet to digest in all the flurry of stress and activity. "Dad, another student told a teacher that Yukito was suicidal. She lied about him. He may have some problems, but I know he can't commit suicide."

"How do you know that? Couldn't he feel depressed over his recent illness or something?" Touya didn't miss Fujitaka's deep concern. He was afraid his father thought he was getting in over his head with dating Yukito.

Touya carefully crafted his answer without revealing Yue's existence. "He has a purposes in life. He would never do that, because his desire to fill that purposes is very strong. Besides, I extracted a promise from him in exchange for my sixth sense. I just know he won't be allowed to betray the conditions I set up. He just can't disappear on me anymore. I also know, with Yukito, he'd never hurt me by taking his life. But I'm scared he won't do well in the hospital."

"Who would be mean enough to lie about Yukito?" Sakura asked, fretting.

Touya felt a scowl come to his face. "I know one person that has it in for Yuki."

"That girl you told me about the other day?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yeah, it'd be her style." Touya had a flare of anger towards Nakuru. He wasn't going to let this slide. He was bound to get the truth from her come hell or high water.

"Well, if she did lie to get Yukito in the hospital, she needs to tell the truth. Touya, do you have Yukito's grandparents' phone number? I'll contact them and explain what's going on from your side. It's long past time I met them anyway. I only wished things were under happier circumstances," Fujitaka said.

"No, I don't. They've gone to Fiji and can't be contacted. That's why I'm afraid Yuki will be in the hospital too long." Touya felt sick about lying to his father, but he felt he had no choice. He glanced at poor forlorn Sakura. That's probably how she felt towards him and whatever she was hiding from him.

His father's brow furrowed and then his face brightened. "I know! One of my college roommates, his name was Inoue, was a psychology major. I fell out of touch with him for a while, but I he hit me up on Facebook a few months ago."

Touya inwardly groaned at his father's Facebook addiction. It's why Touya refussed to have any social networking site what so ever. Fujitaka tended to post all sorts of sappy stuff. He hoped, though, his father's Facebook addiction would be useful.

Touya asked, "Does he work at Tomoeda Sanitarium?"

"He sure does. I just now thought of it, since you mentioned that's where Yukito is. I'll give him a call. Do you think you can come up with a way to get in touch with Yukito's grandparents while I give him a call?"

"Onii-chan, didn't Yukito write his grandparents' cell phone numbers in your notebook the other day?" Sakura blurted out suddenly.

Touya saw she had something in mind so he took her hint and said, "Yeah, I guess I forgot. Come on, Sakura."

He ran upstairs with her in tow.

* * *

"What do you mean you'll make Yukito some grandparents?" Touya asked, raising his eyebrow at his little sister. Breaking into the mental hospital to see Yukito for a few minutes was one thing, but this was a whole different scheme that worried him for both Yukito and Sakura.

"I have a way, I think, that will work. Will you trust me?" Touya want to tell her to forget it and find his own way to get Yukito out. She laid a hand on his arm and pleaded, "Please, Onii-chan. I love Yukito and Yue, too. Please accept my help."

Touya finally nodded. "If you're sure you can do it. There is a way I can help Yukito, as well."

She gave him a worried look with her large, green eyes. "You're going to go find that student that told a lie on Yukito, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to make her confess what she did. She better, too, or she'll regret it."

"Please be careful. I can't imagine a person that would harm Yukito. She could hurt you as well."

He gave Sakura a reassuring smile and a fond pat on the head. "You just make me fake Tsukishiro grandparents and I think I can handle the rest. Don't let dad know he doesn't have any grandparents, though. He could help us with his connection at the sanitarium if he was confident Yukito had a stable, real home life. I think he'd worry too much if he knew the truth about Yukito."

"Okay. I'll have him some grandparents by tomorrow morning. Though... I don't think who I have in mind as his grandfather will be too happy."

With that, Touya left quietly out of the Kinomoto home into the crisp, cool evening. His father was chatting away on the phone, while his was sister upstairs doing... whatever. All the support his father and his sister gave him as he tried to get Yukito out of this trouble warmed him deep in his heart. They could have rejected his relationship for their own reasons.

Fujitaka could have been very traditional and frowned on his son dating another boy, because he'd want the Kinomoto line to continue on. Sakura could have been very hurt because she had a deep crush on Yukito and could have been jealous. Both of them, though, had embraced his blooming relationship with Yukito with so much support, care, and respect.

It struck him how lucky he was to have two special people in his family. Now he hoped his luck would continue as he kept pursuing a relationship with Yukito. If only he would be lucky enough to convince Yue he wasn't a threat to all the things he held precious, maybe his life with Yukito could be complete if only Yue would learn to trust him.

To be continued.

A/N: My husband cracked me up. He sent back their chapter with the note, "SQUEEEE! I want the confrontation with the biddy!" I guess I'll have to have a big blow up to make him happy.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks, Bloodycotton. I was having trouble tackling this chapter and I didn't realize what it was missing. Eriol, of course! I was so intent on other things, but yes, this is the perfect place, and needed place, for Eriol to enter the picture, because Nakuru would be fouling up his plans by messing with Yukito in this way.

Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story. I've enjoyed dabbling with a Touya/Yukito romance. They're really under-appreciated as a couple as far as I'm concerned. I'm hoping to tackle more (both Tsubasa and CCS) Touya/Yukito stories. I have an idea for the Tsubasa 'verse where Yukito runs afoul of his ability to see ghost. I want to finish this one first, but I'm really drawn to the idea.

Part 17:

Touya had taken his time visiting other classmates to see if anyone knew where Nakuru lived. No one knew. Her life was as much an enigma as Yukito's. He swung into the café he worked at to get a coffee before closing. It was late, and he had to get back home. He had pushed his drained body very hard. He figured he could sleep and track her down tomorrow morning at school.

He stopped sipping his coffee and ducked behind a magazine rack when he saw Nakuru walk by the front of the café. He was hoping she hadn't noticed him. Sure enough, she passed by the café without a glance. Touya thought one of the good things about losing his sixth sense was she wasn't able to hone in on him like she had been.

He quickly threw out his coffee and snuck out of the café, not sparing his coworkers a farewell. He kept to the shadows and paced her at a safe distance. Several blocks away, she sauntered down a stone path towards a huge house. Touya watched carefully behind some bushes. She flung the door open and shouted, "Eriol ! Soupy! I'm home!"

He peered through the foliage and watched as she went inside. Touya could see a boy with glasses had answered the door. The boy had a hint of a scowl. Touya recognized the boy. He had been the one eating lunch with Sakura that he hadn't been introduced to yet. Something seemed fishy about the whole thing. How was it that Nakuru honed in on him before he lost his sixth sense, and this boy was new friends with Sakura, and at the same time they lived together?

The door shut, but not before a black cat had poked its head out the door and scanned the bushes. Touya froze as the cat's eyes paused where he was at. The cat then skittered inside the house after Nakuru as the boy shut the door. The boy's eyes had glanced over to where Touya was hiding.

Touya was afraid the boy had seen him. He shrugged it off as being paranoid. He sat under the hedge. He already planned to drag her out of that house and down to the police station. He was going to force her to confess the lie she told about Yukito.

"You must be Sakura-chan's brother."

Touya flinched and cursed not having his sixth sense. He would have never been snuck up on by the boy who had crossed arms and wore a deeper scowl now. Touya shrugged off his pretenses of dignity and stood, scowling back at the little boy.

There was something about this kid that reminded him of the brat; he just couldn't put his finger on it. There was way more to this kid than met the eye. What was it about Sakura that drew obnoxious boys to her side?

"I've come to take Nakuru for a trip down to the police station," Touya said. He was always blunt. He never saw the point in beating around the bush.

"She can't go. She's predisposed right now."

Okay, a twelve-year-old that used the word "predisposed" wasn't natural. Touya stooped to meet the kid face-to-face. "Listen, drag her out or else."

The kid crossed his arms. He wore a very smug look. "Or else what?"

"Or else I call the cops to this place. She's going to confess to her big, fat lie one way or another."

"Lie?" Now the boy looked put out and very irritated.

"She told a teacher that my boyfriend tried to kill himself. Now he's locked away in a hospital."

"Your boyfriend is Tsukishiro Yukito?"

"Yes. And she's been messing with him for a while. Now it's gone too far, and she's going to stop harassing him."

The boy looked pensive. "Yes, indeed it will stop. Tsukishiro Yukito needs to have his freedom or everything will collapse. Nakuru made a very big mistake, and she'll answer for it. Go home, Kinomoto-san. She'll be at your house tomorrow morning with a very contrite tone. Don't fear about that."

Touya shrugged off the fact that a twelve-year-old had just used the word "contrite." He seemed honest and like he'd make it happen. He had no idea what went on in that house, but it was obvious this kid ruled the roost.

"She's got until tomorrow morning to show up on my doorstep or I'll call the cops," Touya said. He'd follow through on that threat. He needed to get Yukito out of that dreadful place no matter what. Nakuru's mean girl act wasn't going to deter Touya in the least.

The eerie boy nodded. "Don't worry. Nakuru will make up for her mistake."

There was something about the tone in that boy's voice that almost made him feel sorry for Nakuru. Almost, but not really.

* * *

Touya went back home and collapsed in exhaustion on his bed. It was after he checked with his father. Fujitaka had arranged for his psychologist friend to meet with Yukito tomorrow morning.

He checked with Sakura. The brat and Tomoyo were in her room, and Sakura shooed Touya out. She claimed she was busy trying to make Yukito's grandparents.

There was a huge part of him that wanted details, but he'd overlook it if he could have his Yuki free.

He hoped Yukito was having faith in him. He didn't fool himself. This had more to do with Yue than it did Yukito. And that was what frightened him. He knew his Yuki intimately, he and Yue weren't all that close.

Yue refused to melt and get comfortable with Touya. He was at a loss at what to do to woo Yue. The creature needed to finish mourning his former lover. To let go of his pain, that's what Touya wished for the angelic creature. All Touya wanted for Yue was to just allow himself to grieve, so maybe he could find happiness again in some way. Until then, he didn't have hopes of his Yuki being truly free. Yue was the fetters keeping Touya from his lover, as he saw it now.

* * *

Yue felt as though he were in a very dark place. He started getting mad at Clow. No, he was infuriated at his creator/lover. How dare the man leave him just to cast about in this world with no guidance? Now he was a captive and useless to anyone. His anger, though, was paramount over his self-pity.

Why had Clow forced him into this situation? Why had Clow bid him take another master and another lover? Why had Clow bid him live on, when he just wanted to follow his master to the grave? Oh how he was starting to resent Clow. He was terrified of this new feeling and being locked away in a cell only forced him to dwell on this nasty new feeling towards Clow. Clow wasn't here for him, and it wouldn't be proper for him to resent the man because he could respond.

Yukito's body all of the sudden stared sobbing hysterically. Yue was, once again, amazed. He looked into Yukito's heart. Yes, he was grieving. Yue felt guilty. His sorrow was pouring out in torrents onto ignorant Yukito. He was damaging Yukito; the poor thing didn't even know why he was grieving.

Surely this would damage Yukito, but Yue didn't know how to stop him. There was no way to shore up that wall that had been there between them once, now that a crack had started. It seemed as if the taboo didn't have to be a permanent punishment.

What really terrified Yue was the rush of nurses that came in and then roughly jammed a syringe in Yukito's arm as he tried to resist. Yukito felt a deep urge to mourn and didn't know why. Yue felt Yukito's arm hurt from bruises after rough treatment and the needle tearing into his arm.

The chemicals dulled Yukito once again, and the people got off from on top of him and left him alone. Yukito wouldn't be able to grieve now that his emotions were dulled, therefore, Yue couldn't move forward and get himself free. Yukito's mind and heart were in a grayish soup that allowed no response to any feelings, now.

Yue's only thought was "Please, Touya, rescue me. I'm so scared and you're all I have. Clow is gone, and you're all that he left me. I'm so scared to trust you, but I have no choice. Please help me!"

* * *

"And this is Tsukishiro Sora and Kame," Sakura introduced the elderly pair to Touya and Fujitaka in the Kinomoto living room. Touya watched the whole meeting and resisted scoffing. He could clearly see it was the brat as "Tsukishiro Sora" and that Tomoyo was somehow "Tsukishiro Kame." Again, he didn't ask Sakura how she was able to age her friends by decades. He just went with it, because he wanted Yukito safe and sound in his arms.

His father, bless his heart, was obtuse about who the two elderly people standing before him were. Indiana Jones, he wasn't; not that Fujitaka didn't have his wonderful qualities, like trying to get Yukito sprung from the sanitarium with his connections, because he wanted Touya's happiness.

Fujitaka greeted them and invited them to have coffee. "Sora" demanded they go right away to the sanitarium, but Fujitaka explained they couldn't see Yukito until after lunch. Touya tried his hardest to maintain his diamond hard patience. He was still waiting on that boy from last night to make his promise about Nakuru come true.

To be continued.


End file.
